


“It’s up to you...”

by ThatWeirdOne



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cheating ex’s, Coffee, Crazy, Cussing, Echo tongues, Fluff, Im trying to do a pick your own adventure, Magic, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Has Issues, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Smut, but with a fan fic, mentions of abuse, mentions of cheating, monster racism, reader interactive, reader try’s to act like nothing bothers her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWeirdOne/pseuds/ThatWeirdOne
Summary: You had always considered yourself to be average, another face in the crowd. Hiding your insecurities for the world with a mask of confidence and hope. You always felt like their was something missing in your life, but people always said you were crazy. That he was a good guy, that you were the reason he did what he did... and you believed them. So you lived your life always remembering his words until-“Since when was this door here?”
Relationships: Papyrus/Reader, Reader/all, Sans/Reader
Comments: 227
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this sound dramatic, but I just sound like a circus ringleader at the beginning of the show.

The fan fiction you are about to read is written by a person who _loves_ pick your own adventure games, so they decided it would probably be a fun idea to make a undertale fan fiction with one incorporated into it. This is the story that was born, at the end of each chapter will be a choice, some choices are small and only affect the way that people view the reader. But some choices can kill. Whether it’s the reader it’s self, or one of the skeletons, or just one of the characters I’ve thrown in for fun. <strike>Don’t worry I’m trying to make it sound dramatic, but these choices won’t show up often</strike>. Make your choices carefully, because in this world resetting isn’t an option. So do you want to continue and face the consequences or… Do you want to stop and smell the roses.

**Start the** ** Adventure? <**

**or**

**Exit <**


	2. All work and no play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alll you wanted was a day that you could spend by your self ... but nope life had other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like a first level chapter don't worry nothing bad will happen ... yet

It was a bright sunny day, clouds were missing from the sky opening up a new world of light and joy. Couples walked hand and hand staring dreamily into each other’s eyes as they whispered sweet nothings. Gleeful children ran through the bright green fields their screams of joy nearly rupturing the eardrums of the people around them. Birds of every color flocked to the sky their multicolored feathers raining down on the upbeat city. Everyone looked so happy, everyone looked so content with their lives…everyone except for- “(Y/n)!”

You blinked looking up, your face neutral showing no emotion. You took your earbuds out of your ears looked over to where you heard the voice. You gulped with fear, your very disheveled boss was stomping towards you. Your boss was a man in his late thirties, and a kind smile was always on his face. He was a man that cared about his employees to the point of forgetting his own needs not to mention the wishes of others. His black hair was speckled with white stands that spoke volumes about his hard and long life. Deep wrinkles and dimples dug into his skin years ago, making him appear older than he should have. His bright green eyes swept over your face his face falling, you looked away shame in your eyes. You hated when people looked at you like that, you didn't need their pity. Pity should have been saved for the people that needed it, and you didn't need it… you were fine. You weren't fine, why were you lying to yourself?\

“What's up, Mr. Soloman? Do you need anything?” You rubbed your neck looking around it was your day off, so you were planning on going grocery shopping. You need food to live after all.

“(Y/n) I know you’re not working today, but we are short-staffed and I need someone stand-in for Jacob. Could you come in until someone else comes and takes your shift? I would have called you but I saw you walking… and I need your help.”

Shit, you knew you should have taken the long way around instead your lazy self had to go the fast route which took you right past your job,

You looked up at him and frowned drawing your shoulders back, you narrowed your eyes slightly with determination. You would speak to him politely he was your boss after all but, you hade things to do today. After all, You didn’t feel like dying of malnutrition any time soon.

“Look, Mr.Soloman while I appreciate you asking me to come in today, but I have plans I could come in later after I finished my shopping if you would like.” Before your boss could respond you tuned and started walking away your tired eyes flashing with joy, and-. 

“(Y/n)?” Your boss his eyes full of concern as he leaned closer “Are you okay?”

You blinked and shook your head, you didn't actually do that, you wanted to keep your job after all. Isted as you were dreaming about standing up for yourself and going food shopping you had really been standing there open-mouthed and blankly staring into nothingness. ‘_ God, I’m an idiot do I really have to do such stupid things in front of my boss. Besides like I could ever muster enough courage to anything like that… I’m such a pushover _ .’

You looked back up at your boss and gave a shaky smile.

“Oh, I’m fine, sorry about that I was just… uh… thinking if I had anything planned.” That… that was a terrible lie, there was no way anyone could fall for that. “Oh okay, well can you come in?” He… had fallen for it. How the fuck-? “Um I,” This was it! You could do it you just needed to breath and tell him the truth you couldn’t make it, you had stuff to do.

”Yeah, I can make it.”  
  
God, you were a loser, couldn’t even tell your own boss the truth when you knew he wouldn’t get mad at you. You just didn't want to disappoint him. Y̶o̶u̶ ̶w̶e̶r̶e̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶d̶i̶s̶a̶p̶p̶o̶i̶n̶t̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶a̶n̶y̶o̶n̶e̶,̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶w̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶b̶e̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶h̶o̶n̶e̶s̶t̶.̶ Your boss smiled and put an arm around your shoulder, not noticing the way you shied away from his grip and how your smile became tense and thin.

“Great let’s get going then!”  
  


  
  


_______________Time Skip________________

  
  


You stood in front of the cashier of your small cafe with a small grimace plastered on your face, you weren’t normally in the front after all you hated working the counter. You had to smile whenever a customer came in and act like you were glad to be there. You had to act like you wanted to take every annoying person’s order. Most of the people who you met were nice people and you didn't really think much about them… but others made your work life a living hell. Sometimes you just wanted to yell “Control your brat, Linda! This is a coffee house, not a fucking daycare! He is bothering the other customers!” But alas you would get fired for putting those high and mighty bitches in their place. 

You much preferred working in the back, you didn't have to force smile or deal with entitled brats. You could be as grumpy and miserable as you wanted as long as you got your baking and brewing done quickly. Besides, you could brew a mean cup of coffee and you deffine=atly needed coffee right now. You wanted to sit down and sleep for about five years. W̶h̶e̶n̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶l̶a̶s̶t̶ ̶t̶i̶m̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶h̶a̶d̶ ̶g̶o̶t̶t̶e̶n̶ ̶a̶ ̶f̶u̶l̶l̶ ̶n̶i̶g̶h̶t̶’̶s̶ ̶s̶l̶e̶e̶p̶?̶ You brushed a bit of hair out of your eyes and glanced around the store. 

Several groups of normal length tables with charging outlets and screen cleaners for people with laptops to work in peace sat against the wall. A couple of blacks and white bean bags sat in the corner, they had access to the oak bookshelf behind them. You loved the book nook, or at least you called it the book nook… no one else did though.-You weren’t good at naming things were you?-Then lastly, there was a counter with tall bar stools facing the busy streets outside. The natural lighting and the black marble counter with green accents, blooming flower and matching tea sets made for the perfect picture to post on social media. Or at least that was what you assumed it made for nice pictures because of the two young women and the old lady who looked like she was going through a mid-life crisis. You shook your head and looked over to the small mirror halfway across the room. 

Your (H/c) hair was all over the place, large sagging bags sunk under your (E/c) eyes making your face appear more sunken than it really was. Your face was You looked away from the mirror quickly pale from your habit to stay inside all day long. G̶o̶d̶,̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶w̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶u̶g̶l̶y̶.̶ 

You looked away from the mirror quickly, what _ were _you doing? Houses and oxen didn't spend all day looking at themselves in the mirror and you wouldn’t either, because just like them you had work to do. You took a deep breath and looked down at your hands tugging your white sleeves down over your hands.

“God I wish I was in the back.” Bringing your hands up you spent a few minutes flattening and -kind of- styling your hair. If you were you were going to be out here you were going to try to not look like trash. F̶a̶t̶ ̶c̶h̶a̶n̶c̶e̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶o̶u̶g̶h̶.̶ 

The sound of the door opening made you look up, your eyes widening as your heart shuddered and died in your chest. A Tall man with a full head of white hair stepped in. He wasn’t old in fact, he looked younger than you, which made you, even more, curious about the man than you were before. He was wearing a loose and unbuttoned dress shit and clean black dress pants. His Toned mussels showed through his loose shirt, and an easy-going smile seemed pasted on his face. He was _ so fucking hot, ... _ but he was also _ way _ out of your league. If he wasn’t in a relationship already he would probably want to be with one of the Instagram girls rather than you. After they were much better than you were in every way possible.  
  


You grabbed a glass and started to clean it that way he didn't notice your staring. The other ladies in the store noticed him and didn't seem to share your wish to not be caught looking at him, because when he looked at him the blew a kiss in his direction, but he pretended not to notice that or the way their eyes lingered on his ass when he passed them by. A shallow smile danced over your face. God you wanted to be like them, they didn't seem to care what anyone thought of them. They seemed… untouchable, so confident so beautiful everything you weren’t.They were the top class while you were minimum wage trash. They could wear al the expensive brands they wanted and not have a care in the world, while you could save for months and only have enough for one minuscule item and even if you had it you would never wear it in fear of ripping it. 

“Excuse me, miss?”

You looked up and saw _ him _ standing in front of a radiant smile on his face as his ...red ( how the hell?) eyes scanned your face for something.

“Yes, Welcome! Do you know what you want to order?” You wished you had makeup on or something! You looked like a couch potato! He looked behind you to the menu and rose a silver eyebrow in thought. He was odd-looking but nothing about him was unattractive in fact he looked more original and handsome than he would if he was just an average man with good looks.

“How’s your dark coffee?” You smiled at him, and for the first time in a long time, you felt something lift off your shoulders… something just felt right the two of you smiling at each other.

”It better be good Max brewed it not that long ago.” His eyes twinkled apparently, he liked jokes He looked back at the menu again.

“What about the croissant?” 

You leaned on the counter and smirked: “A new batch should have just finished.”

He rose and eyebrow and gave you a toothy grin

“Oh Don't act so _ flakey.”_

You blinked did he just. You looked over at him and he winked. You Shook your head as a few soft laughs came tumbling out of your mouth. He straightened up and rubbed the back of his neck his pale skin going red at your laughter.

“I’ll have one of those Miss…?”

You blinked as you quickly put the order in was he wanting your name? “I'm... (Y/n)” You coughed and looked back at the screen.

“Um, can I have a name for the order?” He smiled down at you and shrugged

“Sure, call me_ S_.”

You noded, “Well S. your order will be ready in a few minutes, tell me if you want anything.”

He gave you a solid nod before turning and taking a few steps away from you, then he paused and turned back to you a shy look on his face. “Actually there is one other thing?”

You blinked and rose an eyebrow at him. “Well, could I give you my number, so you could... Call me? We could hang out sometime if you liked.”

The more he talked the more he regained his confidence. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card with a number on it scrawled in a messy script, as he held it out to you.

  
[ **Take the Card?** ](https://linkto.run/p/WWIVXIMK) **  
******

**Take it< **

** Do not <**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Link to the poll if you can't tap the one in the story https://linkto.run/p/WWIVXIMK  
and as always my discord is open if you want to join it Click [here if you want to join](https://discord.gg/vM3AVaq)  
Also the other chapters will be longer after this.


	3. Horror Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work day blues and WHAT THE F----!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me- I'll write a poem for the first chapter, it sounds easy and fun!  
Me- (Spends a month writing the poem.)  
Also Me- Doesn't put the poem in the chapter  
Locker rooms that art up to could not be for the faint of heart.  
(Take the card wins by a landslide, thank you to all my readers and voters.)

You reached out and grabbed the card from S. your hand slowly drifting away from him so that he could have a few seconds to take his card back if he was just joking and didn't want you to have it… he didn't even the least bit apprehensive. In fact, his smile grew and he cocked his head to the side letting his white hair shift and cover half of his face in a cute manner that made you forget about your aching feet. “Uhh…” Your smile twinged at the pause, and you gave yourself an internal facepalm. “...Thanks for this S.” 

You gave a nervous laugh as your internal voice began to lash at you with a tongue like steel. Y̶o̶u̶ ̶h̶a̶d̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶m̶e̶t̶ ̶a̶ ̶c̶u̶t̶e̶ ̶a̶s̶s̶ ̶g̶u̶y̶ ̶w̶h̶o̶ ̶g̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶n̶u̶m̶b̶e̶r̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶f̶u̶c̶k̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶p̶a̶u̶s̶e̶,̶ ̶w̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶w̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶u̶g̶l̶y̶,̶ ̶s̶p̶i̶n̶e̶l̶e̶s̶s̶,̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶b̶r̶a̶i̶n̶d̶e̶a̶d̶?̶ ̶T̶h̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶n̶o̶ ̶w̶a̶y̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶w̶a̶n̶t̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶c̶a̶l̶l̶ ̶n̶o̶w̶,̶ ̶h̶e̶l̶l̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶p̶r̶o̶b̶a̶b̶l̶y̶ ̶r̶e̶g̶r̶e̶t̶t̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶d̶e̶c̶i̶s̶i̶o̶n̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶e̶v̶e̶r̶ ̶s̶p̶e̶a̶k̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶f̶i̶r̶s̶t̶ ̶p̶l̶a̶c̶e̶.̶ ̶ S gave a bubbly laugh and you looked up at him your heart tightening in your chest. That laugh. That damned laugh made even your internal voice stop and sigh. 

He shook his head sending his silver hair into the air for a few seconds, as he mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like ‘_ So cute _.’

S. lifted his head and in his soothing voice trilled, “Your welcome (Y/n), and ah... call me whenever you like.” He laughed “ I'm almost always just lazying around, or at least that’s what my brother says. He is the coolest, you’d love him”

You smiled softly ‘He still wants me to call him?... Maybe my luck is turning around after all.’ You though, gently placing the card with the untidy script in your pocket, completely missing the look that S. gave you. 

“Well, I’ll leave you be I guess” S. paused as if he wanted to tell you something important but decided against it.

“ Talk to you later then.” He waved at you and then strolled over to one of the empty tables, almost immediately his phone began to chime and whistle he took out his phone and began quickly texting someone. You shook your head, maybe your luck was getting better. You felt your mouth twinge upwards and you felt a spark of something you hadn’t felt for a long time something you thought you would never feel again. You thought that after that fateful day you would never feel pure hope again, and even just a little spark felt so good and so warm.

You wanted to feel like that forever, but luck had a funny way of biting you in the ass. You looked up mear seconds later and saw one of your former friends tape something to the door then run away. She met your eyes and you saw nothing but petty Mischief. You didn't bother looking over at the thing she had taped o the door, this had happened before and you knew what it said.

‘Liar.’ Just like that, you felt that spark die. Cold ice seeped into your veins as you turned around and walked back to the warm kitchen to try and distance your self from your work, even a few seconds.

‘_ Hope _ ’ you decided ‘ _ is useless _ ,’ You shook your head and put one hand in your pocket crumbling the number you had gotten a few minutes earlier.

‘ _ I'm not going to call him. I'm not! Because when he leaves me in the dust, ill feel soo cold again. _ ’ you clutched one hand to your chest and suppressed a sob. ‘ _ The cold is always so much worse when you can remember hope’s warmth _.’

~Time Skip~

You stepped out of the front of the shop and exhaled with relief, you had spent hours working today. It was almost like God just wanted to fuck with you today. You had to skip lunch -not that you would have eaten much anyway- because no one came into work today! Every single person had an excuse or a doctor’s appointment, or a second cousin twice removed was going to the doctors and needed moral support because they needed a flu shot. That wasn’t an excuse anyone used, but all of their stories were about as farfetched.

Not to mention you knew Matt wasn’t sick because he had walked past with his girlfriend and gave you a sheepish wave. The bastard had the balls to wave at you while you stood behind that counter with no breaks because the only people working were you, Jamie; who was mute and didn't like crowded area’s but could make the most amazing macaroons ever; and your boss who had worked nearly twelve-hours straight and had nearly fallen asleep cleaning tables so you had to drag him over to his office and threaten to call his wife if he left because you didn't want him to pass out and hurt himself.

Thankfully Mr. Soloman had called a few people who had given lame excuses and threatened to fire them if they didn't arrive quickly. You normally would feel bad, after all. You knew the fear of being fired left knots in your stomach, but when you saw James’s tired face and the bags under Mr. Soloman’s dull and dazed eyes, a̶n̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶f̶a̶c̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶s̶o̶m̶e̶ ̶p̶e̶o̶p̶l̶e̶ ̶w̶i̶n̶c̶e̶d̶ ̶w̶h̶e̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶y̶ ̶l̶o̶o̶k̶e̶d̶ ̶a̶t̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶. You wondered what _ you _ looked like after all that time. Besides you didn't care for the people he had called in and threatened, they were always loud and came in late for there shift almost every time you met them. Besides you were certain that Max was stealing shit from you, even though he wasn’t going to get in trouble. You had seen him rifling through your bags one day after you finished your shift, but he just told you some wild story about how he had dropped his keys into your bag… that had been in your locker. You didn’t want to fight with him then, having just started the job a few weeks before, so you just told him that if he dropped something in your bag he should call you next time and went on your way. 

You couldn’t find your debit card the next day, and you had a pretty good idea of who had stolen it, so with your manager right beside you you trudged over to him and demanded to have your card. He feigned innocence at first and claimed you were crazy, but after a few minutes of his terrible lying, you standing in the corner like a lost dog, and Mr. Soloman screaming at the top of his lungs. Max broke and admitted to stealing your card and a few dollars from your bag. You had expected him to be fired, he had been caught stealing from you after all… but Mr. Solomon forgave him. He cut his pay and yelled at him to the extent that even the harshest army commander would have been a cowering mess on the ground, you had expected Max to break and leave the cafe for good but he came in the next day looking better than you had ever seen him. 

You had never forgiven him completely for stealing from you, but you did thank him for one thing. He gave you the answer to a question you had been asking yourself for a long time. The question was ‘why were _ you _ hired?’ It had never made sense to you, after all, there had been plenty of other people with better looks, experience, and were much better qualified than you could have ever been. When you applied for a job here you didn’t have much hope of getting a job anywhere, you had given up. You didn’t see anything in you worth salvaging, you were nothing more than a pile of scraps when you looked at your self in the mirror. Mr. Solomon though had seen something with potential at least that what he said, but you knew better you were nothing more than another one of his "projects". You were just something to fix, so was Max so was everyone who worked there. He was there to give you _ hope _.

You didn’t _ need _ his _ hope, _ you didn’t need his sympathy! You were fine, he just didn’t see that you didn’t want his help. Because if you opened up to him and let anyone try to fix you… they would see just how broken you were. 

...Anyway… you made sure you kept your wallet and anything important on you at all times now because it appeared than anyone with enough muscle could pry open the old and rusted to hell locker. You rubbed your eyes and walked into the locker room trying to toss away your emotional baggage be for it ruined your night of going out to get groceries! Yeah, you were a bit of a badass, not gonna lie. You were planning on going out shopping, after your bedtime… not that you actually slept during that time you just flopped around from side to side for hours till either exhaustion hit you like a truck and you passed out for three hours or you got tired of waiting and got up to do something productive. Meaning you got no sleep and started walking around looking more like a zombie than you normally did. You looked around the locker room and gave a hollow laugh.

“Hey if I’m going to look like the living dead most of the time, at least this area looks the part.”

While the front of the store was pretty and modern the locker room certainly did look like it was something out of a horror movie. One light and the end of the room flicked and buzzed not giving you a good view of that side of the room. The walls were giant thick slabs of concrete that amplified noise and made everything echo, even your footsteps sounded weird. Bright green rust-covered lockers lined the walls and a long green bench sat in the middle. The large locks on the lockers were more of a formality at this point because (A. No one other than staff could come back here which narrows the suspects down quite rapidly and (B. Everyone saw what happened to Max after he got caught stealing and no one wanted to deal with Mr. Solomon’s famous rage. You took a deep breath trying to calm your nerves and instantaneously regretted your decision, the room smelled strongly of bleach, damp dark corners; that didn’t sound like a smell but… it diffidently was something you thought had a distinct smell; and mold. 

You had a feeling that’s this area wasn’t really up to code, but the health department didn’t care as long as nobody died and they got slipped a little extra green. The owners of this place were dicks they just spent all their time in another state and practically gave Mr. Solmsn full rage of the place, but whenever he wanted to do anything about the budget they would come for his neck. They did whatever they felt was the cheaper option and which would be cheaper? Occasionally paying off the health department, or fixing the broken radiator and increasing how much they paid to buy getting special cleaners every few months to clean up the mold in the corner. Everyone could technically rat them out and fix this place up. But no one would dare, because of Mr. Solomon and his urge to help the broken. Although he was trying to help everyone knew one thing they would live with the conditions in the back or they would get fired and risk going on the streets… for good this time. 

Everyone working here had something wrong with them, a few former drug addicts, thieves, even a few convicted fraud cases. Then there was you, oh and Jamie of course. Everyone knew why Jamie was there not many people wanted to hire a person who couldn’t talk, but you people always wondered and asked. A few of the girls let rumors fly that you had attempted to murder someone a few years prior and have been on the road ever since. You laughed in their faces when they told you that, you did think they were joking of course. You, almost kill someone? Please, that just sounded ridiculous… yeah turns out it wasn’t really the best idea to laugh as someone who when to jail for assault. You shook your head as you walked over to locker number 34. The law might have considered these people reformed but Max stealing your debit card and the two girls decking you showed you that people didn’t change. And if you were right about that, then you would never rat out your bosses because you were, and always would be a _ coward. _

You made quick work the rusty lock and you though open the door, quickly tossing off the uncomfortable and itchy blouse and swapped it out for one of our extra sweaters. The sweater was a dark blue and it was so oversized that your hands barely poked out of the ends of the long sleeves. Dozens of bright multicolored buttons clung to the sweater you looked down at them with an empty gaze. They were from a while ago, a gift from your for your best friend… the one that slept with your boyfriend at the time. 

You took a deep breath and leaned on the creaky metal door. Images that you had seen many times before this flashed in front of your eyes. _ Your car, the door to your room, shattered glass, red, the sound of screaming voices, the front door slamming in front of you, the hospital, your mother, the turning heads, the glares from your formal friends-. _“No.” You hadn’t even realized you were crying until thick tears slammed onto your hand snapping you out of your daze. You rubbed the tears from your face as you sniffed. “It’s not my fault!” You whispered b̶u̶t̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶,̶ ̶i̶f̶ ̶o̶n̶l̶y̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶h̶a̶d̶ ̶o̶n̶e̶ ̶w̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶n̶t̶e̶d̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶d̶o̶.̶ “It’s not my fault.” YY̶o̶u̶ ̶h̶a̶d̶ ̶d̶o̶n̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶s̶e̶l̶f̶,̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶n̶’̶t̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶n̶e̶e̶d̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶h̶u̶r̶t̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶h̶a̶d̶ ̶b̶e̶e̶n̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶r̶i̶g̶h̶t̶.̶. “I-it’s not my fault?” I̶f̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶f̶a̶u̶l̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶n̶ ̶w̶h̶y̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶m̶o̶t̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶s̶t̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶l̶o̶v̶e̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶s̶t̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶c̶l̶a̶i̶m̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶b̶e̶e̶n̶ ̶a̶n̶ ̶a̶m̶a̶z̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶s̶o̶n̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶l̶a̶w̶?̶ ̶W̶h̶y̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶m̶e̶r̶ ̶f̶r̶i̶e̶n̶d̶s̶ ̶s̶i̶d̶e̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶,̶ ̶w̶h̶y̶ ̶d̶o̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶y̶ ̶c̶a̶l̶l̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶a̶ ̶‘̶s̶l̶u̶t̶’̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶a̶ ̶‘̶b̶i̶t̶c̶h̶’̶ ̶w̶h̶e̶n̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶w̶a̶l̶k̶ ̶p̶a̶s̶t̶?̶ ̶“It’s… my fault.”

It was your fault if you were just what he wanted you to be, then none this would have happened. You would still be with him, you could still be _ happy _. You would never understand completely what you should have done, to keep him with you but you knew that the past was the past and you couldn’t change it, even if you wished you could. You just had to deal with the consequences of your actions. You finished wiping the tears from your face and sat down on the bench in relative silence. The only sounds were your ragged breathing and the buzzing of the broken light as you gave yourself a few minutes to calm yourself down. You sighed slowly stood up, and then began to finish changing. 

You ‘folded’ your clothes as neatly as you could without actually folding them. Okay… you folding them was a bit of an overstatement you just tossed them in… neatly. Grabbing a small bag that was covered in small buttons from the video games and books you’ve read, you made your way over to the door and shivered the Temperature was dropping rapidly in here. You quickened your pace and you rubbed your arms as you looked around the empty room… it felt like someone was watching you, but there was no one in here-. 

You whipped around and stared over at the corner where the light was flickering. You had seen something, a black shape had whipped passed you and into the shadow at inhuman speeds. Your breath caught in your throat, and you put your back to the door your eyes darting around the room.

“W-who’s there?’” You called out winching at the stutter. ‘_ If anyone is here they definitely wouldn’t be scared of me now. _ ’ You continued scanning the room and after a few seconds and sighed ' _ nothing happened it was just my imagination. _ '

You moved forward ready to leave the room when the light at the end flickered and when you blinked a man in a dark suit stood there leaning over heavily as if his back hurt some much he could barely stand. He wore a white mask that showed a nearly featureless face with two deep gashes on the opposite sides of his face that were touching what appeared to be his eyes. You a least hoped that was a mask, you weren’t seeing the band or anything that was keeping the mask up… it almost looked like it was a real skull… but that would be crazy because that would mean the thing in front of you wasn’t… human. You watched it in fear as it lifted its hands in what would have been a calm gesture if it wasn’t for the fact that the hands weren’t connected to the man they were just floating beside it. 

That was when you decided the thing you were looking at was definitely not human. You took a shaky breath and your eyes widened as the thing began to melt in front of your eyes. What eve this thing was you felt terrible for it, melting after all, would probably hurt like hell.

“Are you okay?” You took a step forward and offered a helping hand… even though you were still halfway across the room from it. You were still scared but you hoped you could do something to help it, you had to have something even like a band-aid...yeah band-aids could fix anything. 

Besides if this was the start of a horror movie and you were just a stupid chick about to get straight-up murdered you hoped that you died at least made a few people jump and wasn’t just a long drawn out scream as the camera drifted away because that was overdone and if you were going to die for a movie you hoped it was a good death. The thing opened its mouth and you took a step back scared, me now completely sure that this thing wasn't good at all because there was no way something good would sound like that. Its voice was like nails on a chalkboard that had been warped and distorted as if you were heading it from underwater. You brought a hand up to your mouth and waited for the foul noise to stop echoing around the concrete room. You honestly would have been less scared if it had screamed at you, at least then the noise would have been more human and less like an otherworldly caw. You gulped as a bit of his face began to melt and warp dripping on to the floor. It began to ‘speak’ again but you didn’t have a clue what it was trying to say… if it was trying to say anything.

You stood there frozen in space as the thing stepped closer to you its detached hand lowered and it marched closer, and closer, and closer, its long drawn out speech echoing in the small room. You shook your head and the fear you felt for this thing came back tenfold, your breathing sped up and you wheeled around and pulled the giant door open and slamming it shut behind you letting a soft whimper escape your mouth as you leaned on the metal door. You shook your head trying to clear your mind as you slowly looked around the hall for the closest exit. You needed to find a way out and… you stopped your eyes snagging on a door that you had never seen before. While all the other doors in the building were white with green accents this one was blue… no was it gray? 

The longer you looked at it the longer it looked like gray but as soon as you blinked it was blue again. It didn't make sense… it was almost like magic. You felt something in your chest shake and rattle like it wanted to escape. You put a hand to your heart which seemed to be where the feeling was coming from and took a step forward blindly. What were you feeling? It felt like… pure...joy? Like whatever was wrong with your heart was making you feel better and better the closer you got to the door. You took a slow step after step until you were right next to the door. Noises like the one you had heard from the thing behind you came from the door, only it sounded like the noise was coming from many. You weren’t brave, you weren’t daring! You needed to leave your eyes drifted to the exit that was only a few feet away from you, you didn't want to be a hero. You wanted to leave and live the rest of your life for getting this night had ever happened… but should you check behind the door nonetheless?

[ **Open the mystery door?** ](https://www.poll-maker.com/#QP2656706xEb3CB3fF-77)

**Open it! <**   
**(I don't fear death!)**

**Leave it be! <**   
**(I want to live!!)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n)- Are you okay?  
Gaster-Oh yes I’m fine dear. This happens a lot.  
(Y/n)-(Terrified)...  
Gaster- Anyway my dear could I ask if-  
(Y/n)- (Terrified screaming) AhHhh! *Runs out door*  
Gaster- ... Did I do something wrong?
> 
> If you want to have a Good Time then join my discord, Click [here if you want to join](https://discord.gg/vM3AVaq)  



	4. Out of the frying pan, and into the fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling falling falling.

Your finger twitched and you inched closer to the door. Your curiosity got the better of you, the door had appeared out of nowhere to be seeni it had to be magic of some sort. Besides what was the worst that could happen? Bushing away the feeling of fear your hand grasped the cold handle… it was now or never you supposed. You turned the handle slowly waited three seconds with baited breath and then through open the door.  
  
You blinked there was nothing but a brick wall! That was so dumb! The door had aprred out of nowhere and all it showed was so dumb wall! That was such bull. You let out a huff of disappointment and anger. You waited there in front of the door waiting for something, anything to happen. But nothing changed the door stayed still the brick wall didn't waver or vanish like an illusion. It seemed like you wishing, fear and curiosity had been for nothing.   
  
Well that was like your life wasn't it? You wished and prayed and waited with bated breath, only to be met with disappointment. Or you supposed a slap to the face just like _ he _ used to give you. What was your problem, when would you learn that the world was too good for you. When would you learn that you didn't deserve kindness? When would you learn that you didn't deserve to live?   
  
Why were you ever surprised anymore? Nothing ever went your way. Well it used to, but now days your life was dark and gray and boring. The best thing to happen to you was S. but you knew he didn't actually want you to call him. Besides one tiny glimpse of the light would not block out the darkness that seemed to surround your life now days. Not that you cared or anything.   
  
You turned away form the door vaguely noticing that the cries of the thing had vanished leaving you alone in a hallway that was as quiet as a grave. You slowly mad4e your way from the door, clutching your head. Maybe this had all been a bad dream… or a hallucination. You hadn't been sleeping all that good recently so it made sense that you would start to see things. After all you had heard of a scientific report that claimed that people could go insane by lack of sleep.   
  
Your footsteps echoed in the quiet hall like it did in the locker room. Unlike last time however you didn’t feel anyone looking at you, you didn't feel anything at all. It was almost as if you were just there walking while you unconsciously braced yourself for the worst. But that was silly even the weird ass goopy skeleton had shut up and the door had led to nothing so there was nothing for you to be afraid of. 

** N O T H I N G A T A L L**

It all happened so fast when you tried to think about this moment later you found it fuzzy and hard to decipher. As fast as a cheetah a long black tentacle struck out grabbing your shoulder. You gasped and whipped around your momentum throwing the tentacle off of you and onto the floor. You felt the room chill as you stared as what used to be a door that led to a wall began to open up into a dark void. From the open portal hundreds no,_ thousands _ of black tentacles like the one that grabbed you spill forth thudding on the ground and then quickly jetting out at you. You let out a shrill shriek and began to back pedal trying to put as much space between you and the tentacles as you could.   
  
You had only made it three steps away before the first tentacle made another attack grabbing your legs. You fell to the floor with a _ Thump! _ You curse and kick at the thing, but its grip is too strong this time. Before you can even think of what to do the tentacle starts to drag you backwards. Your heart pumps fast and you feel your vision waiver. This was what you got for opening that damn door wasn't it? You scrambled for any kind of purchase on the cold floor but were left with nothing but the thin cracks. For a few seconds it seemed like your feeble escape attempts might work, you had stopped moving after all, but then a second tentacle joined the first. Then another, then another. Soon there were too many to count dragging you towards the door. You screamed for “Someone! Anyone!” To help you, but no one came.   
  
Your scream was cut short as you were dragged into the door that was now a portal.   
  
  
  
Darkness surrounded you, the tentacles thankfully were nowhere to be seen. Neither however was the door you had came through. You turned in a slow circle looking around the dark landscape, nothing. Nothing at all. You had expected something to be there, at least a shape in the distance or something. The place was a void, no color other than the black, no noise, no smiles, or people. You couldn't even tell the difference between the floor and the ceiling other than of course you were standing on one side.One could go mad in a place like this. Though what could one do other than go mad? There was no time, no light, no air, no food. All you could do in this place was go mad, or wait to die. You didn't fancy the idea of going mad, though you figured it would at least make your days in such a lightless place more interesting.   
  
You frowned down at the space in front of you, you didn't know what was there you could step right into a trap for all you knew, but at least being in a trap would be more interesting than just standing here. Or at least it couldn't be _ less _ interesting than just standing here. You gulped and took a tiny step forward. Nothing happened. You step forward again, and still nothing changed. You laughed softly and started out into a slow run, maybe you could find a way out of here by running. It was worth a shot at least!   
  
So you ran, and you ran and you ran. Not a single thing changed. Other than of course now your ribs hurt and your feet were sore. You haven't exercised like that in forever, the last time you had ran for real was when you still cared about what you looked like. You leaned on your knees huffing and puffing your face red and sweaty. You… you were not doing that again. You couldn't even tell if you had moved at all. You sucked in a cold breath, and shivered god was it just you or was it starting to get cold. You shivered again more violently, you teeth chattering, what was wrong with you you had just ran! You were hot and sweaty you shouldn't be cold. Unless… unless whatever was making you this cold was the thing before. You remembered how cold you had felt then how scared you had felt. But it couldn't be the same thing because if it was it had been applifide. You shivered again and then looked around into the darkness you could feel someone looking at you again. “I swear, who is there! If it is the same Mr. Dark Goopy Skeleton Mask Man ...Thing I am going to scream!” Your voice seemed to carry for a moment and then you felt eyes upond eyes upon eyes on you. You flitched looking around the area still nothing.   
  


You heard them before you saw them their voices all mashing together in one terrifying scream like sound. Their voices seemed to echo in your head making you even more afraid. Then you saw them they all looked alike, but were all different some had scars others had big smiles on their… faces but all of them were looking at you. “Uh, hi” Your voice was nothing more than a squeak, but it did the job they all fell sentinel stare at you like a lion did before going in for the kill. “Uh shit..” you fumbled around for your words. “How do i get back? To uh where i was before… I have work and uh,” You laughed acwedly “can't miss that.”  
  
There voices lifted again and they moved forward close to you their voices getting louder and louder. Your head began to spin and thump, fuck they were hurting you. You took a step back your judgment clouded with fear and pain. Your foot didn't reach the floor instead it reached air and your body began to pitch back as you fell into the empty void. You heard the voices cry out but as you were falling you could have sworn that you saw the overly happy one wave goodbye to you. You ground your teeth, what was he so happy? You were going to die, it wasn't like you were going someplace you would enjoy, this isn't some poorly written fanfic!   
  
  
Maybe it wanted you dead. That made sense to you it was one of the dozens of creepy goopy monsters that had toosed you into this void like place. You closed your eyes and just let yourself drift, the windless air russingly through your hair as you fell deeper and deeper into the dark abbiss. There wasn't anything you could do after all.   
  
You fell deeper and deeper into the dark abbiss, it seemed like all hope was lost. And then… you saw it. A light! It was faint and barely the size of a finger nail but it was their. Hope! You liked you lips as the light got closer and closer. As you made your way closer and closer to the light you braced for impact waiting for the pain that would undoubtedly either kill you or seriously hurt you. You hit the floor with a loud boom, but to your surprise nothing hurt. There wasn't as much as a scrape on you. YOU HAD BEEN FALLING FOR THIRTY MINUTES HOW WERE YOU NOT HURT? Your mind screamed and raved that this was not possible that you should have been dead, the you should be crying and begging for help. Yet you stood still waiting for the massive wave of pain to hit you. Nothing happened.   
  
You stood there for a few seconds and then hastily began to wipe the dirt and dust off of your legs. You looked around the light was coming from below you. Your eyes slowly drifted downwards… nothing. You sighed and got down on your knees pressing you face to the transparnt floor searching for the source of the light. There had to be something here, you were sure of it! After all why else would you be here? Your head thrumbed and pulsed with a headache poking 6to the surec. Of all the bad times to have a headache it just had to be when you were stuck in an unknown land, be running from scary things, and be pressing your face against the floor looking for something that despeled light. You were having a terrible night.   
  
You wished for about the fifteenth time that day, that you didn't go to work and had instead turned down your boss down. Shapes began to emerge from the blinding light and you couldn't help but gasp. The thing on the other side of the floor… was you.   
  
The floor beneath you began to tilt and you saw the giant clone of you get closer and closer as if they were straining their eyes to look at you too. You began to fall again the floor having tilted completely hosistontal. You gasped and scratched the glass trying to reach something anything! Your feet landed hard on what appeared to be the new floor. What was happening was this some sort of bizarre dream. Who ever that was it could not be you! You stood completely still your chest heaving with heavy breaths.

You watched the giant trying to see if it had seen where you had fallen. If the giant was anything like you then it would at least try to help. Though you didn't know what gopod it would do considering you were blocked by glass. But the giant didn't look down at you it was too busy looking from the left to the right. Slowly mechanically then after a few seconds of slowly drifting they would look just a bit further down and repeat the process. They weren't looking for you that much was clear. Then what were they doing. How was the you that wasn't you connected to your fate. Still not understanding you tore your eyes from the clone and focused and what was behind them. 

You… you had never seen that place before. It certainly wasn't anywhere you had seen in ebott. Then… where was it? It was connected to the clone meaning it had to be connected to you in some way… roight. Or was there something you were missing a big part of the puzzle you didn't understand. You looked back to the clone. Sure they were about a hundred times your size but there were other differences too. You had never even seen the outfit they were wearing before and… you froze realizing something. They weren't just mechanically looking back and forth they were reading. What were they reading though?

It seemed important even your headache seemed to lessen, it was almost as if your body was telling you that you were on the right track. That if you kept pushing past the mist in your mind you would come up with the answer and finally understand. But what did you need to understand? Was there some big conseraceuy you needed to be aware of. Was the thing in front of you a god? No that seemed unlikely. But… still. You had a sinking suspicion that this person. 

The clone in front of you was a kind of god. Not the kind that could control the weather or reap souls to bring them down to the underworld. (Not that that would be a god, that sounded more like a Grim reaper, but still a Grim reaper taking souls to the underworld and working for _ Hades _ such a stupid idea!- **Authors note- I'm taking a jab at myself here.** ) yet you still felt like who ever this was… they had a certain control over someone… no not someone… _ you _. 

They were the person in control of your actions. They were in charge of what you did and didn't do. No, was a stupid idea of course you were in charge of your own actions, but yet… you felt like it was right. The being or person in front of you could make you do whatever you wanted. To put it in simple terms they were the puppet master, and you were the puppet attached to strings. If they wanted you to dance you would dance and dance until they got their fill of enjoyment. They could make you do whatever they wanted. You were just a cheap form of entertainment.   
  
Wait, no that wasn't true ether was it… they cared about you… right? You looked out at the person waiting for a response, something, anything.At this point if they even fuxking blinked you would have taken it as a sign, but they just stared down at the ‘screen’ their eyes unmovinging. Maybe they weren't seeing this… maybe… they didn't see you. You getting your teeth they didn't see you, they didn't react to you they just stared ahead reading whatever the hell they were reading and you were pissed off. You had been through hell and back! You had been attacked by tentacles! You had been screamed out of your wits! And this _ bitch _ who looked just like you _ weren't even going to act like you were there! _   
  
You were pissed you were constantly being shoved around because you didn't care what happened to you, you didn't care what people think of you. Normally you hated it when people looked at you, they were always so mean. This time however, you wanted it to see you. You wanted it to notice you because you would tell them, tell...it. 

To be careful. If your outlandish thoughts were correct and this thing could really control you. Then you needed it to make the right choice, you were a person too! _ A tear slipped down your face and you hit the screen lightly over and over again. _ You had feelings! _ Another tear _ . You felt pain! _ You leaned on the screen separating you two _ . You felt disappointment! Your chest heaved. Were these not the things a human felt! _ Your face was red and spotty as you weep into your hands. _ If they choose the wrong thing… even once. _ You felt yourself collapse on the screen, tears streaming down your face. _ You would die. _ You half heartedly banged on the screen. _Your friends would be in pain. 

** N O .**

You would not, no could not let the people you care about be hurt for you, you looked up at the clone in front of you. You would rather die than see the people you care for get hurt for you. Wiping your eyes you stood up with the most confidence you had felt since he left you. “HEY YOU!” You yelled your eyes blazing. “I don't know if you can hear me, but I don't give a damn! You hear me? I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! If you can hear me fine, I don't care. What I do care about however is the people i love! So if you really are some person who controls what i do you better make good choices because I,”   
  
You jammed your finger to your chest. “Am not some puppet! So please,” Your voice lowered and you lost some of your passion, you put a hand to your head feeling weak and frail. “Please… choose what keeps me and my friends safe...choose what is healthy for me inside of entertaining… to… you…” You pitched back passing out, the last thing you saw was the clone looking right at you, understanding in your eyes. 

  
  
  


_ Right… _ _   
_

_ how many…. _ _   
_

_ ...times… _

  
  


_ ...Had you... _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ _ F _

_ A _

_ L _

_ L _

_ E _

_ N _

  
  


_ … today…? _ _   
_ _   
_   
  
***(time skip)***  
  
You opened your eyes slowly, why… why was the room spinning? Your vision spun and twirled in front of your eyes. Fuckkkk you were so tired. You lifted a hand to your head. You flinched and tugged your hand away as pain exploded from the area you had touched. Your hand was covered in a deep red. Why was your hand ...red? Thumps sounded from upstairs and your slow eyes drifted up to the ceiling. Where… were were you? You looked around the room, blinking at the bright lights. ‘Huh pretty’ You laughed at nothing in particular and lifted yourself off the floor. 

God how did you get here? You didn't remember anything after these tentacle...things dragged you to the door. Fuck there was somthing on the floor, you looked down and saw your sweater was denched in the red and the floor seemed to be painted with it. You laughed louder and louder your shoulder shaking by the sheer stupidity of it all.  
  
You stumbled over to the door your head spinning. The machines with the pretty lights blinked and beeped but you just waved them away. Shit you… couldn't… stand you fall to your knees again you head on the stairs. You couldn't move. Your eyes slowly closed as the voice raised and got closer and closer. Tired so so tired. A loud cracking sound filled the air a splinter of wood rained down on your head. You groaned loudly and began to cough, the voices on the other side became impettly alarmed. Your tired eyes drifted up as the door just as it swung open, getting a glimpse of the Axe that had been embedded in the door. That… probably wasn't good. Your eyes drifted shut and the voices got louder and louder, although they sounded like you were hearing then from far away. After a few seconds of talking two large strong hands lifted you up and pressed you agist his chest. A feeling of alarm struck through you. You didn't know who this person was but you didn't trust anyone who worked with an axe wielding maniac. If you weren’t one hundred percent sure you could trust this person you weren't going to stick around.   
  
  


**F[ight against the unknown persons grip?](https://linkto.run/p/5Z92J8BP)** **  
** **Yes<** **  
  
**

**No<**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to have a Good Time then join my discord, Click [here if you want to join](https://discord.gg/vM3AVaq)  
Or follow my (new) [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thatweirdone-posts)  
there I will be posting spoiler and answering questions!


	5. What the Sheet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in a room you don't remember and start to wander the house

**POV****\- Axe****  
****  
** Axe growled and tugged on one of his skull’s jagged edges, adjusting his grip on the axe and narrowing his eye socket at his fuzzy counter parts. They didn't understand that he didn't want the machine to be repaired; if they did manage to fix it he and his brother would have to go back to that hell hole and suffer. They would be left to starve… again. He just wanted what was best for his brother - to hell with the rest of the world. If his brother’s health and happiness went against what they wanted, so be it. He would not let his brother go back there. “no, you aren't hearing me…” 

Axe’s voice was low and full of danger. “i'm not going back there so either you can go to hell with the rest of the humans i’ve killed to survive or you can move aside and i can fix your problem, Sans.” The last word was spat out with venom and Axe meant it. He didn't care if he killed the other Sans. He had killed before hadn’t he? That was why him and his brother were forced away from the normal house and forced to live in a shack in the woods!

“no, i can't let you do that. we have been making breakthroughs with this - i think we may be close to something here!” 

Axe narrowed his eyes. “all the more reason I need to break that thing… isn't it.” He wasn't even making puns at this point; he was pissed. Not even his brother knew he was here and if he got this far and didn't do anything, he would never be able to look his brother in the eyes again. Sans stood taller and looked to the side, smiling. Axes head moved that way and he saw it: the rest of the house was standing there and their voices lifted as one in a loud combination of accusations and insults at him. He couldn't even hear them; his head was swimming with rage. How long had they been standing there? In his blind spot?! He was seething now. 

So the house wanted to play the hero now, did they? Well he had news for them: if they wanted to paint Axe as a villain in their heads, then Axe would be that villain. He doesn't care. “fine, you want to do it this way.” Axe smiled and stepped back letting all of his weight on one leg. The rest of the house seemed to sag with relief thinking that that meant that Axe was giving up. “heh. idiots.” Axe moved with the speed of a much smaller, much more spry man, and he sprinted past Sans, knocking him to the ground with a surprised ‘huff’. He smiled and narrowed his eyes pulling out his trusty axe that was his namesake. So they wanted to keep him for the machine. Ha! Funny. 

Red appeared in front of him his brow furrowed in concentration but Axe had expected this and made it past him without so much as a scratch. The familiar tingle of blue magic rumbled in his chest slowing him for half a second before he was able to shrug it off and continue running. He pulled back his arm and threw the axe into the door. He thought he heard something but shrugged it off; there was no way any of the skeletons had made it to the machine before him. Besides, they didn't even sound like that - it was probably just one of the people he had killed coming back to haunt him again. He threw open the door and was met with the sight of a girl on the floor her eyes fluttering shut and a trail of blood leading to her. 

A very large trail of blood leading to her. His SOUL fluttered in his chest and he had to hold back a gasp

Her…   
…. _ Her _

**HER my S O U L M A T E !** **   
** **   
** He quickly leaned down and snached her up, the other voices reaching him slowly like it was from the other end of the tunnel. He didn't care about them anymore… he had you.

You felt your fight drain out of you and you relaxed against the strong arms. You were pulled up into a warm embrace with someone wearing a tattered blue jacket. You were in no condition to fight, and even if you did try to fight, what would it do? You were weak and confused and could barely lift your head; the most you would be able to do would be fall back down on the floor which would cause even more damage. Not to mention that if the person who held you could throw an axe so far into a door that you could see it on the other side then they were undoubtedly stronger than you. 

The odds, you decided, were not in your favor.The person made a surprised noise as if they had expected you to fight back, your weight shifting in their arms as they walked over to someone else. Many concerned voices filled the area. Your vision swam and then went black even as you tried to focus on what was happening. You felt a tug on your legs like someone was trying to take you away from the person who held you, but a snarling sound and what sounded suspiciously like the clack of teeth snapping together made the person back off yelling an apology. ‘These people are loud,’ you thought to yourself.

You sighed as another bout of yelling broke out with the main fighters being the one that held you and a person just behind you with the same voice. It was odd: the longer you listened the more you were sure that all the people talking had nearly the same voices. You could divide the people into two groups: the yellers and the quiet talkers. The one that held you was a quiet talker but a loud talker stood right next to the two of you and had one of their gloved hands sitting on your shoulder, though the one holding you didn't seem to mind. It was odd. You just wanted to sleep, and these people were making your head hurt more than it already did. You leaned your head into the shoulder of the person who held you, causing another uproar. You were too far gone to even hear what they were saying, and with blood pouring out of the gash in your head you fell asleep, adding new stains to the already blood stained jacket.   
  
**   
** He quickly leaned down and snached her up, the other voices reaching him slowly like it was from the other end of the tunnel. He didn't care about them anymore… he had you.

  
  


***Time Skip***   
  
  


You groaned and shifted in the sheets, they were cool and smooth like silk. You burrowed deeper into the warm white embrace of the covers. You felt yourself start to drift away again, when you suddenly bolted up staring breathlessly at the sheets. You don't own white sheets and you definitely didn't have enough money for silk let alone silk of such high quality. Something was wrong here. 

You looked around the room your heart beating quickly in your chest. The walls of the room were a comforting baby blue with white trims. In the corner of the room there was a table where you could see dozens of action figures set up in what appeared to be a mock battle with a few being knocked over with a bit of red confetti surrounding them. There was a computer on a clean table top but you could see wires sticking out at odd angles, like an animal of some sort had torn them out in a game of chase gone wrong. A closed closet stood right across from the bed and the sunlight from a closed window nearly blinded you. The weirdest thing, however, was the skeleton that was draped across the foot of your bed. The skeleton was wearing a tattered purple bandana and what looked suspiciously like black battle armor. The battle amor was decorated with deep scratches and gashes but was so well polished that it seemed to shine in the sunlight. 

‘What an odd decoration… it’s nowhere near halloween. Even if it was though,’ you thought, ‘Who keeps a skeleton decoration on their bed? Creepy.’ You shivered and slipped out of the clean silk’s warm embrace. Your slowly made your away across the cold floor, your footsteps soft and soundless. Your made your way to the closed door and eased it open seeing a long thin hallway. You slipped out, a draft making you shiver as you looked down and nearly screamed.

You were only wearing your oversized sweater! Someone had taken off your pants while you were unconscious. Your mouth went dry - was that all they did? If you were unconscious you wouldn't be able to fight back or anything. What if ...someone…? No. No-one would ever do that to you of all people… would they. You shook the thought away with a grimace you wouldn't think like that - You were making assumptions about people you had never met. Besides, nothing had looked off in that room.

Other than the creepy skeleton of course. You would keep your judgment about what happened to you low until you met who ever owned this house and get your questions answered. Where were you anyway?The last thing you remembered was the door, and falling, and those loud voices. ‘Plus,’ you thought with a shiver, ‘the axe.’ That was something you didn't want to ever see again: that axe slamming through the door like it was nothing. Imagine what that axe could do if it was aimed at you. It would tear right through your flesh and bone like it was nothing, the sharp edge could draw blood with the slightest amount of pressure. You hoped you never pissed off whoever owned that axe.    
  
You looked around the hallway momentarily surprised it seemed like every single room was a bedroom, and there were twelve rooms or more. Though you weren't really sure you could count the last two rooms as bedrooms they seemed more like something a big dog would call home. The door was about has high as your chest and seemed to have no handle the wood around the door was scratched bitten and worn down. ‘Whoever lives here must have some big ass dogs’ you thought, lightly scratching your arm. 

The doors of the surrounding rooms were covered in cut out stop signs, yellow tape, and in some cases sticky notes. The door you had left had a dry erase board that had read “Room of the-” and then a name you could no longer read but had been reduced to a place for puns. It was obvious that the person who owned the room had tried to erase the bombardment of puns but the pun had been replaced time and time again staining the once clean and pristine board a jumble of different colors. 

You laughed quietly at the puns but quickly stopped, you laughing quickly turning into a loud coughing fit. ‘God.’ You shook your head and stumbled down the hall blindly. ‘That hurts like hell.’ You made your way to the stairs and then down them. You weren’t sure what you were looking for, but you intended to find it as quickly as possible. At the bottom of the stairs was a large room with a pile of socks. 

Chains of multi colored sticky notes were attached to the socks and as you got closer you realized that it was a few people making notes to each other. The majority of the notes seemed to be telling the other to ‘PICK UP YOUR SOCK COLLECTION RIGHT NOW!’ or ‘PLEASE MOVE YOUR SOCKS OUT OF THE LIVING ROOM.’ The other side seemed to be rather repetitive as it only read things like ‘ok’ or ‘sure thing bro.’ You smiled: the people who lived here couldn't be that bad if they were sending notes to each other like that. Yet… at the same time… You didn't think you would be forgetting that axe for a while now. You shook your head and quickly moved into the next room.    
  
It was a kitchen with polished countertops and an almost magazine-like charm. The windows were framed with deep purple curtains that complemented the dark red marble countertops. The appliances were a light ashy gray and the table was the same ashy gray as the appliances. A bright blue bunch of vibrant flowers sat in a crystal clear vase and filled the room with a pleasant scent. 

The illusion of a well-kept kitchen was shattered by the fact that the stove was blackened by fire and no really no longer looked like an appliance. You were certain that if that wasn't fixed soon, this family might have a giant house fire on their hands. As you thought, your stomach growled and made a noise that honestly surprised you with how loud it was. You couldn't remember when you had last eaten anything. They wouldn't mind if you had a bite to eat… would they? If they did, you would just apologise; you couldn't wait any longer. Now that the problem was brought to your attention, you could feel hunger pains in your stomach making you flinch. 

You wobbly made your way to the refrigerator, throwing it open with a certain amount of grace. What surprised you was that the refrigerator was warm inside… it was odd but you were frankly too hungry to care. That just meant that you didn't have to wait to heat it up. You reached a hand and greedily grabbed a box. You brought it out to you and wrinkled your nose. Was that food or a science experiment? It looked terrible. You gingerly set it back down wondering if they had anything edible in here or if you would starve to death. Okay, maybe that would be a bit of an exaggeration, you were just more than a little bit hungry. You could after all just wait for the owners to get back so that you could finally eat in peace.

Then you saw it, your saving grace: a large brown bag with a gold image. You snached it from the shelf it was on and sniffed, your eyes watering from the heavenly smell that awaited you. You walked over to the table and sat down, pulling out a half eaten burger and a handful of fries. You were sad for a moment that all you had left was half a burger, but then again you were eating someone else’s food. You also didn't really need a full burger; you needed to lose weight after all. Maybe if you lost just a few more pounds you would feel comfortable in something other than an oversized sweater. You quickly unwrapped the burger and opened the fries container, popping a few large fries into your mouth. 

You gasped and felt your eyes water. You weren't sure if it was the shock from before, your hunger, or the blood loss. But these fries were the best damn thing you had ever eaten. The fries were warm and had just the right ratio of salt to potato, making your mouth water even more. The outside of the fries were crunchy while the inside was hot and full of steam. You swallowed and blinked rapidly trying to clear the tears from your eyes. You were going to cry. You were in food heaven. If the baked goods at the coffee shop were tasty, these fries were on a whole new level. 

You tossed a few more fries into your mouth; then your eyes latched onto your hamburger. ‘If the fries were that good,’ you thought, ‘how good is the hamburger.’ You snached the burger and held it up to your mouth taking a huge bite. You let out a very unladylike moan and took another, much larger bite. The lettuce was crunchy and thin, while the tomatoes were thick and full of juice. The buns were toasted and lightly buttered, and compared to the thick slab of meat their flavor seemed almost sweet. That was the best goddamn burger you had ever had! ‘It's like magic!’ 

Youshifted in your seat, eating the freies quickly. ‘God, I can't wait to-’ Except you never got to finish that thought because right after you started a loud voice erupted from upstairs snapping you out of your thoughts as your eyes drifted up to the ceiling. “SHE IS GONE!” After a few seconds there was a loud snappish retort.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE’S GONE?”

“I MEAN SHE ISN'T HERE! WHAT, DID THOSE UGLY RED HIGH HEELS ROT YOUR SKULL?” 

There was a loud huff and the sound of a door slamming open then shut. “YOU DARE-!” There was a sound of lower, not as loud voices, and a slight scuffle.

“STOP IT, YOU TWO!”

“YEAH! WE CAN GO LOOKING FOR HER; SHE PROBABLY HASN'T GONE THAT FAR!” You heard the sound of agreement and you looked around the kitchen...were they talking about you?

“YOU KNOW IF BLACK HADN’T LOST THE HUMAN-!”

“DON’T FINISH THAT SENTENCE, EDGE. WE SHOULD BE WORKING TOGETHER!”

The voices had made their way to the living room and you could hear a few more quiet people talking with them. 

You grabbed another handful of fries and popped them into your mouth before taking another bite of the burger. ‘Edge? Black? What's with all the odd names?’ you thought just as the group made its way around the corner and into your view. You froze, the burger halfway to your mouth. That skeleton halloween decoration… wasn't a halloween decoration after all! That was a fucking person!?! You felt you eyes widen and you pressedyourself as far back into your chair as you could, trying to get away from the walking and talking skeletons. ‘ _ W-what the fuck?? _ ’ You mind was racing a thousand miles a minute. The skeleton that had been laying on your bed before stepped forward snapping you out of your daze. “HEY!” He yelled. “SET THAT TRASH DOWN RIGHT NOW! YOU SHOULDN'T EAT SUCH GARBAGE!” You blinked. Was he seriously trying to say that the food in front of you was trash? It was the best meal you had ever had! There was no doubt in your mind that the bad ass looking skeleton with a scar on his face (you hadn’t seen the scar before; he must have been laying on it) could beat you up if he wanted to. Your mind raced - what should you do?    
  
  


  
[ **Set down the burger?** ](https://linkto.run/p/K1H5FB8T) **  
** **Yes<** **  
** **Or** **  
** **NO!!!<**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to have a Good Time then join my discord, Click [here if you want to join](https://discord.gg/vM3AVaq)  
Or follow my (new) [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thatweirdone-posts)  
there I will be posting spoiler and answering questions!
> 
> Thank up Kunabee for helping me edit this chapter means the world to me!


	6. 60 second Burger Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After choosing to pick a burger over Black you have a...good time.  
Fight start!

You looked from the discount halloween decoration to the tasty burger in your hands. He (it? You didn't know much about the gender of plastic skeletons, but you assumed by its voice that it was indeed a male.) didn't look all that kind, and he looked like a actions speak louder than words kinda guy. That would be fine if it wasn't for the fact that this discount skeletor knock-off was trying to take away your food! You had worked hard for that damnit! You were tired, had a pounding headache, and couldn't even remember the last time you tried or wanted to eat a full meal! This burger in all of its glory was about the only thing keeping you from freaking out about the talking halloween decorations! (Well, that and the fact that you were more than a little bit loopy thanks to the drug-like effects of healing magic, but you didn’t actually know that.) You were going insane, at the very least! But you were going inside… with a cheeseburger. You might be a wimp and a pushover, but with a strange surge of determination you puffed up your chest staring at the strange skeleton. You clutched the almost demolished burger to your chest and staired defiantly ahead: “No.”

Rage flooded the skeleton’s face, his mouth twitched and he stepped forward. “WHAT DID YOU SAY?”

You felt a small spark of fear crawl into your chest...okay maybe there was a lot more than a ‘small spark’; if looks could kill you would be a pile of cinders under that gaze. He was fucking scary for god’ssake. You weren't a coward! Okay.. maybe that wasn't true either. You were a coward with a heart of gold…if a heart of gold meant that you loved hamburgers way too much. You summoned your scattered wits and remaining courage and brought the burger up to your mouth while keeping direct eye contact and took a huge bite.

“WHY YOU LITTLE!” He lunged forward his face back twisted into as enraged snarl, surprised you stumbled to the side and out of his path, barely avoiding his outstretched hands. _ BAM! _ His skull rammed into the wall behind you, though thankfully it wasn’t with enough force to hurt him. It was just enough force to make him even more angry that you avoided his (kind of sloppy) lunge. You could feel the rage radiating from him as humiliation fanned the flames of his anger. A loud fit of laughed erupted from where he had stood a few moments prior but you couldn't tear your eyes from him. You decided that if someone with a deathwish decided to laugh at what was obviously a strong and very angry skeleton you would let them laugh and hopefully he would go after them instead of you. Unfortunately, your body decided not to play along with your mind and small, scared, and slightly hysterical giggle slipped from your lips. He turned to you, his eyelights (if it was possible) even more enraged. He stood straight and took a lumbering step towards you.

“SO LITTLE WELP, YOU WANT TO PLAY A GAME OF CHASE? LET'S PLAY!” He sprinted after you with inhuman speed. You let out an indignant squawk and trippped aweay from him, almost dropping the burger that had started the whole fight. The minutes - that felt like hours - that followed were the strangest game of tag that you had ever played. The edgy grape of a skeleton was constantly yelling things like. “YOU CAN'T ESCAPE THE MALEFICENT BLACK! MWEHEHE!”and “HA! KEEP TRYING TO RUN WELP!” There were several close calls, one where you had stumbled over a chair (that you could have sworn moved about a foot to run into you) and Black (you assumed that was his name since he occasionally screeched about it) snagged the back of your sweater and yanked backwards nearly pulling you off your feet. You would have been caught if it weren’t for one of the pins on your sweater breaking off when he pulled so violently and sailing backwards… then landing in his eye socket. He yowled in pain and stumbled backwards letting you go and scratching his own skull in his attempt to get the pin out. You stumbled a few steps forward before turning to gawk at the odd sight. Shouts of alarm from the other skeletons mixing with the screams of anguish from Black mixed together in your head, you shivered and stepped back again.

‘When he manages to get that pin out,’ you thought your eyes widening, ‘I'm going to get to see what he's really like when he's pissed.’ You were right… when the pin fell out of his eye sockets and clattered out onto the floor,he didn't spend any time huffing or looking thankful that the thing was out. Instead, he shouted something you didn't understand and charged at you again like a bull. Thankfully however you could turn quicker than he could and managed to avoid him by turning the corners sharply and occasionally slipping under the table and making it to the other side before he could grab you. However, the game was in his favor; you didn’t exercise much and were quickly becoming tired, your movements slowing. The fast paced game was quickly turning into a slower paced cat and mouse. You were doomed to lose this game, sooner or later. Losing the game didn't bother you all that much it was the fact that skeleton would likely rub it in your face that annoyed you. He didn't seem like he knew what the term good sportsmanship meant. The worst thing of all was that he was probably going to take away the burger! You rounded the table, ignoring the taunts and jeers sent your way about how slow you were going. You knew you weren't going to win this game - in your eyes, the only thing you had to do was avoid this skeleton for as long as possible. Your feet pounded on the cold tile floor… then they didn't land on the floor at all.

You supposed one of the skeletons watching the bizarre game had grown bored, because one of them had stepped forward and grabbed the back of your sweater and yanked up, sending you into the air. You let out a shrill shriek and pulled the quickly rising cloth down. You were wearing nothing but that sweater and it had been pulled up a lot further up than you found comfortable. A lone whistle cut through the air and you felt your cheeks burn with embarrassment. You opened your mouth to yell something at the person who had whistled but you were cut off by Black.

“MUTT, PUT THE HUMAN DOWN NOW! MY VICTORY WAS JUST AROUND THE CORNER AND YOU RUINED IT!” He stepped in front of you, his bandanna fluttering in the nonexistent wind.

“SET HER DOWN THIS INSTANT YOU USELESS DOG!” A low growl came from your right. Black looked at the culprit and sighed.

“I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU, FLEABAG!” Another low growl came from your left and Black’s head swiveled in that direction.

“m’lord,” started the person who helped you, “wouldn't it be better if you waited until the human was hungry again. that way, they would be able to eat and enjoy more of your… food?”

Black paused to think over was the person was suggesting then nodded. “GOOD IDEA MUTT! NO WONDER I THOUGHT OF IT!”

An inaudible chuckle spread through the person who held you making you bob up and down slightly in the air. You frowned and crossed your arms across your chest glaring down at the small bite-sized bit of burger that was left.

‘That was cheating!’ you pouted internally. How were you supposed to dodge someone you didn't know you were facing? It was just like double teaming in those single player games... that _ he _ used to berate you for playing. You glare slipped from your face and was replaced with your normal neutral look. What was wrong with you? You couldn't even go into a stranger's house after falling through a portal to who knows where without messing things up! You hadn't even thought of the rude skeleton's feelings once throughout the whole thing. He might have been saving it for later or it might have been really expensive.

You looked over at the skeleton who was currently yelling about how he “COULD NEVER BE BEAT!” and was ignoring the laughs and “YEAH RIGHT” that came from behind you. You moved slightly and cut him off with a swift motion as you held out the tiny remaining piece of the burger that had started the whole chasing fiasco.

The skeleton narrowed his eyes at the gift then shifted his icely gaze to you. “WHAT IS THAT FOR WELP?” You sighed.

“It's an apology for the pin getting in your eye socket earlier, it's the least I can do.” Your voice was low and unstable, breaking at some points and trailing away. You sounded nothing like the calm and brave individual that had stared down Black just a few minutes earlier. Black scoffed and rolled his eyes lights at the small bite.

“LIKE I WOULD LOWER MY STANDARDS ENOUGH TO EAT THAT FILTH!” He brought back his purple gloved hand and smacked the small bite out of your hand and on to the floor. You watched the small piece sail across the room and land silently on the floor. Then with surprising speed something large and close to the ground (… an oddly shaped dog maybe?) lunged forwards and snached the burger off of the ground. Black continued talking but you couldn’t hear him over the sound of your blood pounding. Even your sight was failing you, a scene that you had watched so many times fluttered in front of your gaze. What was happening now and what was from the past began to twist and warp itself together until you were back _ then _ . To the begin of your and _ his _ relationship. You knew that it was just a memory triggered from something in your past, but that didn't make it any less painful.

_ He _ was so kind and charming at first; _ he _ seemed like the best possible guy. _ He _ always bought your flowers and gifts, _ he _ never forced you to do anything you we re uncomfortable with, and _ he _ was always there to lend a helping hand. Then he asked you to be his girlfriend and you had stupidly said yes... but then again, hindsight is always 20/20. He had changed almost overnight - you remembered the first time he hit you. He had brought his hand back just like Black had done and struck you right across the face. Was it happening again? You promised it would never happen to you again. What was wrong with you? You were breaking a promise - the sound of a door slamming brought you out of your memory. You were sitting on the floor now, apparently have been sat there by ‘Mutt’ or whatever Black had called him.

“hey got a few things for the kiddo!” a loud carefree voice called from the living room. There must’ve been a door you had missed in there or something.

“oh edge, what are you doing in-” a sound of surprise cut through the oddly silent room. Not even a second later, someone stood in front of you, dropping a plastic bag at your side. “kidddo, are you okay?” You looked up at the man, then back over at Black they looked almost exactly alike! The only difference was the color scheme and the giant scar on Black’s face. You wondered absent-mindedly how he had gotten it. He was obviously head strong and hot tempered so had he pissed off the wrong person or had he accidentally given himself the scar? Black puffed out his chest under your continued examination his grin showing pride and a bad case of an inflated ego. 

“I'm fine.” You mumbled your voice low.

“OF COURSE SHE’S FINE! SHES BEEN SITTING RIGHT THERE THE WHOLE TIME!” His voice was loud and projected confidence, but he didn't look at anyone when he spoke and his smirk seemed false some how. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was lying - then again the growling dogs (they sounded more like wolves now that you thought about it) also helped. 

“HA! SITTING RIGHT THERE! YOU TALKING ABOUT BEFORE OR AFTER YOU CHASED IT… ER... HER AROUND THE DINING ROOM?” Another loud and pompous voice boomed. You recognized it at the main voice who was arguing with Black on the way down the stairs and while Black was chasing you. 

The new skeleton’s eyelights disappeared and you stifled a gasp. His skull looked so much darker without those two small pinpricks of light. His eye sockets looked dark and endless, an empty void without goodness or light. He looked much more threatening than he had before. A small whimper slipped past your lips, the lights quickly returned to his face and his grip on your shoulders went slack. “shit , i didn't mean to... don't be scared!” his voice was slowed and soft like he was talking to a wounded animal. One of his hands went up to your hair and he began to slowly dragged his phalanges through your (h/c) hair. 

Part of you was relieved no-one was hurting you and you could finally relax, but a bigger, more logical part of you screamed. You didn't know this man, you were wearing nothing more than a sweater, and he was touching you! He wasn't touching you in a sexual or uncomfortable way - he was trying to soothe you - but you had been fooled by kind faces and smiles before. It was logical that you could be fooled again. Besides, you had seen that face he had made when he found out you had been chased. It was obvious that this man was hiding something - whether it was his power, brute strength, or true intentions you didn't know for sure. What you did know for a fact however was that he was not all he seemed; there was something lurking behind that permanent smile of his and it was something ominous. You forced yourself to remain calm and still as he tried and failed to soothe you and calm your nerves. 

“why were you chasing her, black?” His voice was low and cold and he spat Black’s name like a curse.

“I WASN'T CHASING HER!” Black screeched as he threw up his hands in exasperation

“YES YOU WERE, BRAT!” Black turned his gaze to the person behind you who had spoken up and gave a fiery glare. (You were beginning to think that Black’s only emotions were anger and fury because that was about the only thing you have seen during your stay here.)

“SHUT UP, PRINCESS!” There was a gasp and then a few stepped forward, if you were not mistaken you heard the click of heels on cold tile floor, was the person behind you a woman? They certainly didn't sound like a woman… they must just have great (or terrible) fashion sense. 

“WHY YOU-!” 

“quiet.” The skeleton holding your shoulders began to pry himself from you, but by the look on his face and that way his hand slowly moved off the top of your head and drifted to the end of your (h/c) locks before twirling and letting go, he looked almost like he was in pain when he let go. “black, edge.” He pointed at Black and then behind you at where you assumed Edge was. “stop fighting, can't you see you’re scaring her?” You felt multiple pair of eyes on your slightly shaking form. You grew tense over their hash gaze. After a few seconds of silence he sighed “okay so, black,” He pinched the bridge of his nose or at least the bridge where his nose would be if he had a nose. “why were you chasing her around?” 

Black placed a gloved hand on his chest proudly. “I ONLY DID IT BECAUSE SHE INSULTED ME WITH HER INSBODANTION! I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT THAT MY SOUL-” Right then in the middle of Blacks world the skeleton who stood in front of your turned away from your gaze and coughed drictly and loudly, shutting up Black. You didn't bother moving to see his face: you had an idea of what you would see, the scary face he had given you a few minutes prior. 

Another skeleton stepped forward and into your view. He was wearing a black oversized hoodie and gym shorts (just like San’s outfit, except for the fact the hoodie was black instead of blue). You wrinkled your nose slightly as he walked by, in his mouth... teeth, rather, was a dog treat. Smoke wafted from it and assaulted your nose with a strong scent.

“sans, don't try and intimate m’lord.” ...He called Black ‘M’lord’, so was he the guy that held you earlier? You would have thought you would be able to smell that cigarette stench. Sans turned and smiled sweetly pushing his hands unto the large pockets calmly.

“i wasn't trying to, mutt, i was trying to keep him from saying something he would regret.” Mutt brushed past Sans and popped his way across the room until he stood next to Black.

“HE WASN'T INTIMIDATING ME! I CHOSE TO STOP TALKING!” Black huffed his voice proud like he had done a good deed by shutting up. Well he had, but you weren't going to say that to him.

Mutt nodded at Black, bowing his head down low. “of course m’lord.” 

Someone tapped on your shoulder lightly and you turned, your eyes wide with surprise. Mere inches away from your face was another skeleton, this one with a dark red jacket. The top of his jacket was lined with an off white fluff that looked more yellow in the rooms odd lighting. His eyelights were a bright crimson and his teeth were pointed and jagged, reminding you of a sharks mouth in a way. His face was twisted into an arrogant smirk, though you could see a few beedy drops of… bright red sweat? That was more than a bit odd. 

Your eyes drifted to the figure behind him. The other skeleton was a lot taller and all of his features were more pointy and sharp. He looked a lot like Mutt, now that you were thinking about it. The other skelton had an oddly hungry look in his eyes when he looked at you like he was trying to decide how best to cook you. You had a gut feeling that the skeleton in the back was Edge; he seemed like the kind of person that would take great pride in insult others. He also looked like he was an edgy asshole and that was you where basing your gut feeling on.

The closer, still unnamed, skeleton placed a finger over his mouth (or teeth rather… this was very strange for you) in the universal sign for ‘shh’ and whispered “hey doll wanna come her’ with tha’ boss' n’ me?” You blinked looking over the two new skeletons, they both looked like Hot Topic threw up on them... but then again, most of the skeletons you had seen so far also looked like that. Sure, their pointed teeth and very impressive scars didn't help them look all that friendly and the first skeleton that you had met ended up chasing you around a room and slapping a burger out of your hands, but at the same time, it was rude and mean to base your thoughts on people you hadn't met based off what they looked like and others around them. You took a deep breath just as Black took up another round of his shouting behind you, presumably arguing with Sans. What were you going to do?   
  
  


[ **Go with the new skeletons?** ](https://linkto.run/p/A1VK3OXJ)

**>Yes, I'd love to learn all about them!**

**>No, don't you know you never split the party?!**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New item!!  
-LoVe Meter  
>info: Shows one how people feel about you and is correct more than 80% of the time! Unfortunately it will take time to make accurate readings therefore to come through and it uses a great amount of power.  
>Rules:  
1/100- True Hate  
2-10/100-Hate  
11-25/100 True dislike  
26-49/100- neutral dislike  
50/100-True neutral  
51-74/100- neutral like  
75-89/100- like  
90-99/100-love  
100/100- true love
> 
> >Use  
Sans- 50/100  
????? 50/100  
Black 40/100  
Mutt 45/100  
??? 50/100  
Edge 50/100  
??? 50/100  
????? 50/100  
??? 50/100  
????? 50/100
> 
> If you want to have a Good Time then join my discord, Click [here if you want to join](https://discord.gg/vM3AVaq)  
Or follow my (new) [Tumblr](https://thatweirdone-posts.tumblr.com/)  
there I will be posting spoiler and answering questions!


	7. Bone(r)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS NON CON ELEMENTS IT DOESNT GET FAR BUT IF THAT BOTHERS YOU PLEASE DONT READ THIS CHAPTER!**

You looked at the new skeletons hand and smiled slightly, taking it in quickly. You might not know who these people were, but you owed it to them for everything you had done that might have caused… a little trouble. You weren't saying that you regretted running around the kitchen and waving around your food like a madman, but you could see how that might make you look a little childish. 

Not to mention you had a lot of questions that needed to be answered (like how the heck were skeletons walking around and talking and where were you), and you had a feeling that they could help you answer some of these questions. Besides, sitting here and just doing nothing wasn't going to help you in anyway shape or form. 

The skeleton smiled and pulled you into his grasp, whispering “right, let's go boss.” 

Boss (or whatever his name was; you were confused at this point) stepped forward and none too gently placed a red gloved hand on the skeletons shoulder. For a second, nothing happened - but then, suddenly the world shifted and changed, turning on its axis and going dark. You couldn’t help but shiver, thinking of the door and its dark abyss, the cold momentarily seeping down into your veins. You didn't want to be lost here again, you tightened your grip around the skeleton and let out a small scared squeak. The time in the dark abyss was only for a second before you were back in your normal world, the heat, colors, and light attacking your senses as the world righted itself once again. 

You gasped for air and went slack in the skeleton’s grasp, your face going green. You were going to throw up; whatever the hell just happen

ed was not fun. Boss tore his hand away from the skeletons shoulder and wiped his hands off on his armor with a scoff.

“NORMALLY I WOULD CHASTISE YOU, BROTHER, FOR BEING SO DAMN LAZY BUT EVEN SOMEONE AS GREAT AS I REALIZES THAT, OCCASIONALLY, THAT MAGIC OF YOURS COMES IN HANDY.”

The skeleton chuckled deeply and rubbed the back of his skull. “uh, thanks boss.” 

Boss struck a pose and began talking again but you weren't listening. Instead your gaze drifted around the room as you took in your new surroundings. The walls were a matte black with several posters of horror movies and bands, giving you the idea that whoever the room belonged to was not a pushover, though you had a feeling that it was the intended effect. 

The curtans were a dark wine red and were so heavy and thick that they completely blocked out the shining sun. In one corner was a state of the art computer that was cleaned to perfection; in fact, it was so shiny that you could see your reflection in its dark monitor. The whole room, you noted, was so clean that you couldn't see a speck of dust anywhere. From the bed that was made so tightly you could bounce a quarter off of it to the open closet that showed row after row of shiny battle armor like the one that ‘Boss’ now wore. 

You wondered offhandedly if he ever wore anything other than that suit. It looked cool of course, but wearing the same thing everyday must be boring. Though, he was a skeleton so you thought that it was likely he didn't have to worry about outgrowing any of his clothes. After all, he was just a dead guy… right? You didn't really want to think about being trapped in a room with dead people that could teleport and possibly kill you. Boss or Edge stopped into your view and smirked looking up and down your body with a hard stare.

“HUH YOU ARE LESS THAN WHAT I EXPECTED.” 

His voice was loud and slightly annoying at this point but there was no doubt that this was the Skeleton that had been yelling at Black just a few minutes prior. You had made a pretty good guess on his character by just looking at him. You couldn't help but feel a little bit proud even though he had just insulted you. 

You took a shaky breath, your eyes wide with confusion. “Huh? What are you...talking about?” 

The skeleton seemed to drink in your quavering voice and your stammers as if that was what he lived for.

“YOU ACTED ALL BIG AND IMPRESSIVE WHILE MESSING WITH BLACK, BUT NOW I SEE WHAT YOU REALLY ARE - YOU’RE JUST A COWARD.” 

You blinked at the obvious insult and you couldn't help but shrink away from him and his loud voice. He was right of course, and the truth hurt. You had never truly stood up for yourself. You were always just standing there taking in every insult, never raising a hand to defend yourself. Your eyes began to water and you snatched your gaze away from the skeleton and moved it to the floor.

‘This is a test’ something in the back of your head chanted, its voice cutting off all of the cries of self pity and self loathing that bounced around in your head from his word. ‘A test.’ What a ridiculous notion. Then you paused momentarily to think about it. From what you had heard of him, he seemed to enjoy insulting people he considered less than himself and liked nothing more than to tear down peoples resolve. 

You thought back to the incident - what had Black done? He was sent an insult right back and the skeleton not wanting to be overshone had responded. You closed your eyes, exhaling. He was trying to goad the smirking runner out of you that he had seen a few minutes prior. You tore your gaze from the floor and looked deep into his gaze. You might be a coward but you would not stand by when you knew a test was coming and fail without trying.

Maybe it was the fact that you didn't even know these people or it was the fact that you could barely think. Maybe it was the hit to your head that made you feel this way but for the first time in a long time you didn't feel afraid. You would not let yourself be run over by some cocky skeleton who thought he was better than you just because you didn't go rushing into fights like a dumb ass.

You bared your teeth and narrowed your eyes in turn your waving voice hardening and becoming stronger.

“You might be right. I am a coward but at least even I have enough brains to realize that thing’s aren't always going to go my way, you stuck up pompous brat. Oh, I'm sorry for the enlightenment  _ Boss _ .” 

His name was spat out like a curse and you couldn't help but feel a bit better about yourself. Sure you hadn't really insulted him and you had fizzled out slightly in the middle but you had said something. You hadn't just rolled over and accepted your fate. Maybe… maybe you were changing for the better. Maybe your luck was turning around! Boss froze in place, his eyelights staring at you darkly.

“WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?” 

His voice was breathy and he didn't sound like he had before at all. A confused look passed over your face, was Boss not his name? He didn't sound upset at you calling him the wrong name so you hadn't insulted him that much if you had insulted him. You were confused. Your bravery began to sputter and die out at your confusion leaving you alone and afraid. 

You blinked “Uh… I called you Boss…” 

Boss (?) smirked at you and took a step forward blocking the other skeleton from your view as he took your face into his clawed hands.

“ONLY MY BROTHER CALLS ME THAT, HUMAN. TO THE REST OF THE MUNDANE WORLD I AM KNOWN AS EDGE, BUT I GUESS I WILL MAKE AN EXCEPTION FOR YOU.” 

The other skeletons his brother came into view again and he seemed hungry as he looked at his brother who was nearly on top of you you couldn't help but notice the bit of droll that began to slip down his fangs.

“Ah bro are ya’ sayin’ that ya’ can have her  _ now _ ?” 

Boss or Edge (you had been right!) smirked down at you with a shark tooth grin. “OF COURSE, BROTHER. SHE SHOWED ME MORE SPUNK THAN I EXPECTED BUT I'M SURE THAT WILL TRANSLATE NICELY TO THE BEDROOM.”

They were still talking, but once again you had tuned him out. Your face paled - what was he saying?! You had just met this guy you didn't want to sleep with him! How did a skeleton even fuck somebody… you know what you didn't want to find out actually. Raising your hand you shook your head rapidly.

“Um Boss...Er Edge rather I don't - er I mean your nice and all but i just met you and barely know your name, so it wouldn't be the best for me. Besides I-” 

Edge watched you ramble on with a sharktooth grin then he suddenly darted forward, pressing himself against you before pulling you up into the air and dropping you on the bed that you hadn't seen in the corner. You immediately tried to fight him off and for a few seconds it worked; you were pulling free from his grasp. Then a heavy weight that centered itself over your chest began to pull you down. Your movements slowed and then stopped completely as your body became too heavy to move. You let out a fearful cry but it was cut short as your mouth clamped shut by itself.

“RED, YOU PATHETIC WHELP, I HAD THIS HUMAN UNDER CONTROL. I DIDN'T NEED YOUR HELP!” 

Red’s voice came from your right and he sounded much more confident than he had before, as if he knew he had a hand on the situation and could control your every movement. “Sorry about that, bro just, heh, wouldn't want her maken’ noise and havin’ tha’ others interrupting our little part, huh, bro?” 

Edge thought over the information and smirked “I SUPPOSE YOU’RE RIGHT IN THIS INSTANCE, THOUGH I WILL NOT TOLERATE HAVING YOU USE YOUR MAGIC ON THE HUMAN WITHOUT MY ORDERS LATER ON, RED! NOW GO FETCH US SOME TOYS WE WANT TO ENJOY OURSELVES WITH HER, RIGHT?” 

The other skeleton who you now knew was Red disappeared into thin air with a soft pop. “NOW, SHOULD I GET STARTED PET?” 

You reddened and started talking again, barely even registering what you were saying anymore in your attempt to make him stop. He held your hands at your side and his red gaze drifted to your chest and your throat began to tighten, your words trailing off in fear as he waited for the other skeleton to reappear from wherever he had gone. Maybe… maybe you could talk to him. He wouldn’t fuck you if you didn't want it, right? He wasn't a rapist, was he? You felt sheer terror rack your body. God, what had you gotten yourself into? 

Thick tears slipped down the side of your cheek as his claws made their way to your chest and began to touch you there.

“Oh god.. Please don't do this, I don't want this!” Your voice was quiet, squeaky, and weak but you didn't care - you wanted him off of you. You were in such a state that you didn't realize that while you couldn't move you could talk now. He was acting like  _ him _ whenever you had told  _ him _ no. You didn't want to go through this oh god you didn't know him, what was he doing! 

The skeleton make a noise in the back of hs throat and he chuckeled softly “I LIKE IT WHEN YOU BEG WHELP BUT YOU’VE GOT IT ALL WRONG YOU SHOULD BE BEGGING FOR THIS, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND. IT’S NOT EVERYDAY SOMEONE AS GREAT AS I CHOOSES TO GIVE A PUNY HUMAN LIKE YOU A PITY FUCK.” 

To enforce his point he grabbed your cheek again and held you tighter, nearly tearing open your cheek’s soft skin. His eyes drifted down to your legs and he smirked. “NOT A MARK OR A SCAR IN SIGHT. MY BROTHER AND I ARE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN MARKING YOU UP.” 

The hand that wasn't holding your face went down to your thigh and he began to rub slowly, his eyes drinking in your tears and babbles for him to stop. You tried to fight against him but whatever force was holding you down held strong, making it nearly impossible for you to move let alone fight off this strong skeleton. Fear began to bubble in your chest making more and more tears fall down your face. 

You were terrified, what was he going to do to you? You let out a few choked sobs and closed your eyes tightly; you didn't even want to watch him anymore. How were you going to escape this? You didn't know him oh god oh god. Your breath began to quicken even more and you felt your heart race. A small pop sounded through the room again and you assumed that Red had made his way back to the room. Edge shifted his weight on you to turn and look at his brother, letting go of your hands in the process. He started to speak but you blocked him out. 

He was sick. Both of them were sick. It was obvious that you weren't cooperating but they were going to continue nonetheless. But he had let go of your hands; if you were going to try and escape now would be your best chance. You balled your hands into fists. Even that small action took an extreme amount of effort. You couldn’t move away from here, that much was obvious, but could you try and yell and get the attention of the other skeletons? You didn't even know if they would be able to hear you but anything was worth a try and was better than sitting here and letting those skeletons touch you. 

You took a deep breath ignoring the feeling if the skeleton’s phalanges brushing over your thighs and reaching high and higher, your long sweater quickly being pulled up. You were going to try something. Even if it didn't work you could still say that you had tried. You opened your mouth and bellowed.

“HELP ME PLEASE-” Your loud scream for help was cut off as one of the skeletons - you couldn’t tell which - quickly covered your mouth. Silence filled the air and for a few terrifying seconds you thought no one was coming. Then the sound of popping filled the air rapidly, almost like popcorn, and you could hear in the distance stomping foot steps that seemed to shake the house. You wrenched open your eyes and were met by the sight of Edge being flung a few feet away from you and Red being cornered by a large, almost tiger-sized, skeleton dog that let out a bone chilling growl. 

Mutt suddenly appeared in front of you with a pop and looked over your form quickly. You rushed to pull down your sweater from showing your underwear but he didn't seem bothered in the slightest. 

“are you okay?” His voice was low and worried and you had to strain to hear him over all the commotion.

“I…”

You started your voice wobbly from all of your crying. He shook his head at you then snatched you off of the bed and held you in his arms. You had the oddest feeling, like someone had carried you almost the exact way earlier, but you couldn't remember anything like that so it must have been your imagination. He clutched you close to his chest and mumbled words of encouragement and was all around oddly soft. 

You wouldn't have guessed by his gold tooth and demeanor downstairs, but he was kind. You couldn't help but feel a little more at ease around him and the thick smell of smoke now. The smell was still so strong it was assaulting your nose hairs, but you felt like the smell was now one of comfort. After all, he had the other skeletons had come to your rescue. 

“What did they do to you?” 

You closed your eyes and shivered not wanting to think about it. He seemed to understand though, because he stayed silent and just stood there holding you. He didn't waver or shake or offer you fake condolences he just held you there in a comforting manner. You wrapped your arms around him and sighed, you didn't think that you would be able to feel thoroughly at ease for a long time, but he was helping more than you expected. Maybe… maybe he understood where you were coming from more than you knew. The chaos around you seemed to fade away and it was just you and Mutt standing alone in a world where nothing changes, where time didn't exist. You took a deep breath and smiled. You might not trust Edge or Red, but you had found someone you could trust. 

“Hey Mutt?” You asked your voice low. 

“yeah?” came the rumbling underneath you.

“You wouldn't happen to have anything I could eat would you?”

The skeleton laughed for a few seconds then shook his head “sorry pal, but food goes right through me.” 

You hadn't laughed like that in ages.

***time skip***

You and Mutt had left the room a while ago. He had said something about not wanting to be hit with ‘gaster masters’ or something; you didn't really know what he was talking about but you were more than happy to leave. Now the two of you stood outside looking out into the woods with a calm smile on his face and a neutral look of compliance on yours. 

“Hey... um thanks for helping me back there,” you mumbled as your eyes scanned the beautiful grounds filled with tall trees that seemed to touch the sky. 

“don't worry about it.” He paused, thinking over his next words carefully, “i uh.. just did what i felt like i had to do.”

You nodded, not really thinking about anything, just letting your eyes roam as you calmed down. You and him sat there for what felt like hours as the sun slowly made its way down covering the sky in a beautiful array of reds, oranges, and yellows. 

“hey we should head in soon, i think they are done in there. sides, wouldn't want you to catch a cold on top of brain damage.” 

You huffed looking over at him “I do not have brain damage.” 

“oh really,” came Mutts sarcastic voice “well then why are you hanging out with me of all skeletons?” 

He chuckled but you stayed silent the words you wanted to say dying on your tongue before you could say them. You wanted to tell him that he had saved you and made you feel oddly safe, but he wouldn't really care. You were just some broken bird that people felt better about saving just like before. Even if you were in a completely different place you hadn't changed in the slightest. You were- “hey.”

His voice snapped you out of your thoughts and you looked up at him. “Huh, oh yeah?” 

He reached down and plucked out a small flower off of the ground and handed it to you. “here, take it, you don't look like yourself when you frown.” 

**Take the flower? **

**>Take it**

** >Do not.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >Use  
Sans- 50/100  
????? 50/100  
Black 40/100  
Mutt 60/100 -(Heh cute kid.)  
??? 50/100  
Edge 55/100 -(They called me boss they must want to fuck me!)  
Red 55/100 -(*Horny skeleton noises*)  
????? 50/100  
??? 50/100  
????? 50/100


	8. Flower you doing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys chose to take Mutts flower AND you meet some new people

You blinked, looking from the flower in his hand to the strained smile that was on Mutt’s face. You didn't like that look, like he was thinking what everyone else was thinking - that you were delicate and fragile, something that needed to be protected, and you hated it. You didn't need his help; you didn't need his false hope. 

You weren't a charity project that only existed to ease someone's guilty conscience. You had seen look after look like that after your accident. Your finger twitched and a sudden thought ripped through your mind; you could slap the flower away and watch his face twist up in a confused grimace. 

You could yell and spit into his skull that you weren’t some fragile glass doll that needed to be handled softly or else you would shatter. You could do that... but you wouldn't. The look in his dark eyesockets had something else, too; something that you weren’t used to seeing. It was like he actually cared for you, like he didn't just want to use you. The anger that had wheeled in your gut swirled and changed into shame. He was just trying to be nice and you had reacted like that. 

You were such a pain. You closed your eyes as you tried to push away the thought as quickly as you could. You didn't need his help or his kind eyes (you didn't deserve them), but it was just a flower. You leaned forward and grabbed the flower from his cold phalanges, brushing softly against the exposed bone.

“Thank you,” you whispered as your gaze moved down to the small flower. He stepped closer and brushed a strand of hair away from your face before leaning down and taking a breath like he was going to say something. The strong smell of cigarettes blocked off all of your other senses and it took all you had in you not to cough as the scent became even stronger from how close he was. Suddenly, a cough sounded from behind the two of you and Mutt whipped around in surprise. You turned to look at the newcomer slowly, scared about who you might see. To your surprise, it was none other than Sans. He stood in the doorway and eyed Mutt with a look you couldn't make sense of. 

His eye sockets were dark and he was slouching a lot more than he had been when you had met a few hours prior. It seemed like all the excitement from your running around with Black and the fight with Edge (you wouldn’t make the mistake of calling him Boss ever again) and his brother Red had finally caught up with him. Sans really did look like the living dead… though that probably wasn't something you were going to say to him. His eyelights came back and you shivered; you didn’t want to see that expression ever again.

“heh, while you two…” He took an almost unnoticeable pause. “lovebirds...” The word seemed edged with venom e directed at Mutt, but you couldn't be sure of anything when that smile stayed on his face.

“while you were out here me and strech set up the living room. i think it's best you meet everyone in more uh… less  _ intense _ ways.” 

You nodded and made your way inside, only stropping when Sans put a hand on your shoulder and said. 

“you shouldn't have to worry about those two again. if they even place a hand on you, then they'll have a bad time. besides, i’ll fix the machine soon and-” 

He looked like he was going to say more, but Mutt pushed past him and dragged you through the house and into the brightly and crowded living room. The large sofa that sat in the corner of the room wasn't big enough to fit everyone so the room was a cluttered mess of chairs that had been dragged in to make the messy arrangement work. Ten figures in all sat in the room, many of which you had never met before and some of which you had under less than pleasant circumstances. You shivered thinking about what had happened and what that could have turned into. 

Mutt guided you to the sofa and sat down on the floor next to Black’s heels. It was odd but he didn't seem bothered, so you assumed that it was just because he was too lazy to drag in a chair from another room. Black looked over your face for a few seconds as if he was contemplating whether or not someone as lowly as you was good enough to sit next to him. You hunched your back trying to look smaller under his withering glare. You had a feeling that he wouldn't forgive you for disobeying his commands for a long time. He rolled his eyelights and looked off to the side, towards the framed painting of a bone. 

You took the dismissal as permission to sit next to him and sat down. The sofa was so soft! You sank in the plush seat for a couple of seconds, making you look even smaller compared to the skeletons around you. It was kind of funny really. There you were, a scared little girl in nothing more than an oversized sweater, sitting next to ten tall moving, talking, and breathing skeletons. It seemed fake; the whole adventure seemed even less believable than previous dreams. You hoped it was a dream. You hoped that you could just fall asleep and leave this world of skeletons behind so that you could go back to your normal everyday boring life 

You weren't cut out for an adventure - you weren't cut out for any of this. If only you could just go back; you would do anything to see your creaky locker again. Or even that noisy orange tabby that would follow you home every night, yowling about how hungry it was and every night without fail you would swear that you wouldn't feed it. Then after trying and failing to go to sleep and listening to his demands for food you would relent and get him some of your old, almost expired, lunch meat from the back of your nearly empty refrigerator and feed it to him until he would saunter away with a pleased look on his catty face. If you couldn't even best a cat, then how could you ever survive this?

You had only been in this house for a few hours at best and here you were, causing trouble around every bend. You had made someone spend their precious time wrapping up your wounds, you had bothered Black, you had caused the… thing… with Edge. You had done every last one of those things because you were so selfish. So goddamn selfish. You couldn't ask them to help you; they had done so much and you had caused them trouble. You were better off dead. You were better off just hoping that they would give up on you and toss you out before your selfishness took away something they cared about. Sans came into the room and looked around smiling in his normal way. 

“good, we’re all here.” 

Another skeleton that you had never seen before smiled from his spot on a chair from the dining room. 

“OF COURSE, BROTHER. DID YOU NOT EXPECT THE GREAT PAPYRUS TO SHOW WHEN SOMETHING HAPPENED TO THE FAIR HUMAN?” 

You blinked, confused… was he talking about you? You looked around the room, your head whipping from side to side. There certainly wasn't any other human in the room but last time you checked you looked about the farthest thing from fair. You were sure at least a day had passed since then - a lot had happened - and you were sure that that fall hadn't done anything to help your good looks. Sans smile tightened. 

“yeah, bro. tiba honest, i'm not sure that i can trust my instinct anymore.” 

He shot an icy cold glare over at Red who shrunk away from the cold look, his skull covered with red sweat. ‘That serves him right,’ the hot-headed part of you snarled as Red’s smile twitched and you saw something akin to fear to burn in his red eyelights. Papyrus or whatever his name was nodded and gave an award-winning smile at Sans who looked too tired to even try and smile back at him. 

“OF COURSE BROTHER. I UNDERSTAND!” 

Sans looked around at the full room and then his eyelights caught yours and you felt so many emotions in them; sorrow, embarrassment, shame, confusion, fear, hope, and more swam in the small white dots.

He looked so... happy to see you. Happy to see that you were safe and in his sight, yet at the same time he looked so ashamed that he had let someone touch you, he looked so ashamed because he couldn't keep you safe. You looked away from him first and cast your gaze back to the floor. You weren't sure what it was about that look that made you so uneasy but something about it sent a shiver down your spine. T̶h̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶s̶o̶m̶e̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶y̶ ̶w̶e̶r̶e̶n̶t̶ ̶t̶e̶l̶l̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶. Sans cleared his throat and gestured to the skeletons around you. 

“alright, everyone. the kid is probably confused so I brought all of you here to introduce yourselves and when we are all done, kid, if you wouldn't mind telling us your name.” He sat back in the chair behind him - that you could have sworn wasn't there a few seconds prior - and closed his eyesockets -how the hell?!- “the name’s sans by the way.” 

The room was silent for a few seconds as if they were waiting for your reaction but you stood still your muscles tensing as you felt eye after eye pierce down to your very soul. After a few moments, the new skeleton - Papyrus you thought his name was - cleared his non-existent throat and said, “HELLO THERE LITTLE HUMAN. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, BEST CHEF IN THE KING’S BRIGADE!’’

Papyrus was about as tall as Edge, but he seemed more cheerful and kind. He was wearing a strange outfit that kind of looked like armor but you couldn't be sure what he was trying to look like. He had a scarf that was a pleasant orange-red color. The scarf was slightly fluttering in the wind, kind of like Black’s bandana when he had introduced himself.

You found it kind of funny, though at the same time you wondered how they had harnessed the power of the wind for their introductions. Another skeleton to your left, decked out in a similar type of clothes/armor except it was almost completely a light baby blue color, beamed up at you and you couldn't help but feel your heart melt at such a cute display. He was adorable. 

“HELLO HUMAN!” He yelled cheerfully, “I'M BLUE AND THIS IS MY LAZY BROTHER STRETCH.” 

He gestured to the skeleton who was currently asleep in the chair next to his. He wore a large comfortable-looking orange hoodie. You smiled slightly at the introduction of his brother considering you had only been sitting down for a minute or two and the skeleton had already fallen asleep. 

Then Black from his seat next to you turned and glared down at your face for a few seconds before saying curtly, “YOU SHOULD ALREADY KNOW WHO I AM, FOR MY GREATNESS KNOWS NO BOUNDS.”

He paused for a minute and his glare deepened.

“UNLESS YOU PITIFUL HUMANS ARE SO FORGETFUL THAT YOU WOULD FORGET SOMEONE AS TERRIFYING AS ME.” He puffed out his chest slightly and smirked. 

You wouldn't forget him, but not for the reasons he expected. Your face twitched and you had to hold back a small chuckle as you thought back to the race around the kitchen table. He had looked like a small angry grape. You quickly school your expression - that way he didn't suspect your intentions - then said, “No, I doubt I could forget you.”

Black smirked and looked at all the other skeletons arrogantly. “HA! I TOLD YOU FOOLS!” 

You couldn't deny that he was cute with that look on his face. He kind of reminded you of Blue when he looked like that, but you assumed it was just your imagination playing tricks on you. After all, he and Blue were completely different people. Sure they might have looked similar, but they were completely different people. Maybe cousins? Mutt looked up at you from his spot on the floor and lazily brought his boney hand up to your lap, letting it fall right next to the flower he had gotten for you just a few minutes prior. 

“i'm sure you already know my name, little rosebud.” 

You blinked at the nickname. Where had that come from? He paused and then chuckled at your confused reaction. 

“huh, not a good pet name for you sweetheart? don't worry I’ll come up with a good one soon enough.” 

He winked to sell his point and you felt your cheeks warm slightly. Even though you knew for a fact that he was joking, you opened your mouth to say something like ‘don't waste your time’. You never got the chance, however, because at that time Black took it upon himself to speed up the annoying meeting and kicked mutt in the back of the skull lightly with his heel. 

“GET BACK TO THIS STUPID MEETING, MUTT. YOU CAN COME UP WITH YOUR GROSS PET NAMES AFTER WE GET OUT OF THIS BORING, MANDATORY DROLL.” 

Mutt nodded and lowered his head not even bothering to rub the spot where his brother had hit. “as you wish. m’lord…but…” 

Mutt lowered his voice and said something to his brother that you couldn't hear even though you were right next to him. Whatever Mutt said to his brother appeared to have some hidden meaning because when Black turned to glance at you after Mutt had stopped talking his face was overcome with a dark purple blush that dusted his skull lightly. You had a feeling you might not want to know what Mutt had said, but at the same time, you were filled with a morbid type of curiosity. 

You heard Edge start to introduce himself and his brother curtly but you weren't listening. Instead you looked at the flower in your hands. Its petals were a pretty purple with three yellow spots that decorated the inside. You could see where a few of the petals had been squished under someone's shoe, meaning that the floor had probably been on the ground for a few days, but you didn't really care. It was sweet for Mutt to grab it for you nonetheless. The stem you noticed was also broken in multiple places, probably thanks to your hard grip on the fragile flower. You had no doubt that it had an amazing smell when it was freshly plucked. 

Sans cleared his throat when Edge was done and you looked up again, pretending that you had been listening so that Edge didn't decide to mess with you... again.

“okay, i think that's enough of a title edge. i'm sure she understands just who you think you are.”

Edge blinked and looked slightly offended at the notion. “HA! YOU JUST DON’T UNDERSTAND A GOOD NAME YOU LAZY FOOL. BESIDE'S I HAD ONLY GOTTEN THROUGH HALF OF THE ADJECTIVES THAT COULD DESCRIBE SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME!” 

You heard a chuckle from the corner of the room and you looked back at Stretch, who was now sitting up.

“is ‘egotistical maniac’ one of those adjectives, edge?” 

You snorted at the unexpected roast. “Damn, roasted.” 

Edge turned his glare to you and Stretch, who was settling back down in his seat despite his brothers cries for him to stay awake and be not so lazy. You didn't want him to look at you like that, so you coughed quietly and tried to act innocent. Sans held his hands up before Edge could say anything else. “Edge, there is another group we have to let introduce themselves.”

Edge scoffed and looked around the room with a huff, “YOU'RE GOING TO LET THOSE OVERGROWN DOGS INTRODUCE THEMSELVES, WHAT A JOKE!” Sans raised his hand to say something but at that point, two large shapes moved into the room and growled making everyone look at them. They were on all fours but you could see just how big they were. The largest was about your chest height, and you could see just how different than the other skeletons they looked. 

Their skulls were pulled back into a doglike muzzle and you could see a long tail trailing behind them. You could see a tattered orange scarf around the largest neck and a messy jacket that was almost entirely tourn to sheards on the smaller one and you remembered them from the quick flashes you had been seeing all day. They must move fast for their size considering you hadn't gotten a good look at them yet. The smaller one had large sharp teeth in the back while the larger one had smaller more filed down teeth leading you to believe that while the larger one was bigger the smaller one was probably the more powerful of the two. 

Their sharp claws were like sharp knives clicking on the hard floor leaving small marks from where they had stepped. You thought back to the hallway and the room that had all the scrapes around the door... you had a feeling you knew who had done that to the door now. You felt your breath hitch in your chest when the larger one looked at you, in his teeth was your wallet. He dropped it on the floor and the smaller one went up to you, almost pushing Mutt out of the way as he made his way to your feet. 

You blinked “Oh... um, hello?” You felt a little foolish talking to a couple of things that looked like skeleton dogs, but at the same time you had been molested by skeleton so weirder things had happened (and it felt like weirder things would continue to happen for no real reason). The one at your feet sat back on its hind legs, wagging its tail back and forth, lazily staring deep into your face, silent for a few seconds. Had you been stupid, could they not talk? You felt your face start to flush as you realized that the pair might not talk and you might have just seemed stupid because they couldn't talk... Just when you were about to say something to try and brush off your embarrassment, the taller one piped up. 

“DON'T...JUST STAND THERE… OMEGA...SAY SOMETHING.” You blinked his voice was almost a growl and it seemed that the pair could talk but they even sounded kind of like animals even when they did say words.

“sorry beta.” The smaller one - Omega - said his voice low and even deeper and more of a growl than Beta’s had been. 

Beta turned away from Omega, his orange scarf touching the floor as he sat down, pawing the floor next to your worn wallet. “THIS YOURS...HUMAN?” 

You nodded slowly as the shock began to wear off. “Oh...yes, that is mine.” He nodded and padded over to you, dropping the wallet on your lap.

“IT HAD… YOUR SCENT… COULD… COULD I CALL YOU… (Y/N)... HUMAN?” You could feel his bone tensing and you realized that the poor pup was expecting you to say no… you didn't know how he managed to find out your name.

**Let him use your name?**

**Yes why not<**

**Or**

**Eww no not that dog<**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >Use  
Sans- 50/100  
Papyrus 50/100  
Black 50/100 -(HA! IMPRESSED THAT WHELP!)  
Mutt 60/100 -(what nickname should i give them???.)  
Blue 50/100  
Stretch 50/10  
Edge 55/100   
Red 55/100   
Beta 50/100 -(WILL THEY LIKE ME?)  
Omega 50/100 -(heh hope they don't call me dog)  
????? 50/100  
??? 50/100


	9. Land of dreams...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let Beta use your name was what y'all voted for so let's go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead *yay*

You looked at the large skeleton dog in front of you with an odd expression… your name? Didn’t he already know your name, I mean he had used it to ask the question in the first place. Did your name mean something different to him then it meant to you? 

I mean you had never met a  _ talking skeleton wolf-dog thing  _ before. But you had a feeling they would have a  _ little  _ different culture than you. But what could go wrong with giving him your name? You internally shrugged at your own question before giving him a small smile.

“Oh of course… it’s (Y/n) nice to meet you. Beta... was it?” Your smile faded a bit at your struggling why did you have to be such an idiot.   
  
Beta nodded his tail wagging slightly at your response not even noticing your change in expressions. “YES...BETA IS ME...THANK YOU (Y/N).”

You could practically hear the stress coming off of him as he relaxed, the bones sagging with relief. Beta had what you could have sworn were sparkles in his dark eyes, while the skeleton dog in front of you began to silently chuckle his large frame bouncing up and down. You didn’t notice, of course, you were too preoccupied with making a small conversation with Blue, Beta, and Papyrus. A̶s̶ ̶w̶e̶l̶l̶ ̶a̶s̶ ̶a̶c̶t̶i̶v̶e̶l̶y̶ ̶i̶g̶n̶o̶r̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶E̶d̶g̶e̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶R̶e̶d̶ ̶w̶h̶o̶ ̶w̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶t̶r̶y̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶f̶a̶i̶l̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶j̶o̶i̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶c̶o̶n̶v̶e̶r̶s̶a̶t̶i̶o̶n̶.̶    
  


_ (POV swap) _

**  
**Omega’s snout curled into a wicked smile as he realized with relish that you didn’t even know what you had done. You were such a pure little lamb. So pure, so defenseless. They had all learned that the hard way when you had gotten cornered by Edge and his runt of a brother. How had you managed to live this long?   
  
You were so small and weak, any hunter worthy of leading the pack could easily take you down. His claws dug into the floor cutting into the dark wood like butter as he began to think of how he could take care of you. Your eyes brightened and you began to laugh at something Blue had said. His face twisted into a snarl for a second before he forced it back into a neutral state. He had to be calm. _He had to be _**_calm._** You would love him and his brother you would have to. You were his mate after all.   
  
_(Y/n). (Y/n).(Y/n). (Y/n)._You had such a cute name. _(Y/n).(Y/n). (Y/n)._ His nickname might have been Omega but he would be an Alpha for you._ (Y/n).(Y/n). (Y/n).(Y/n). (Y/n). _His tail thumped on the floor quietly, his eyes drilling a hole into the side of your head. **_soon._** _  
_  
_(POV swap)__  
__  
_Mutt shifted slightly moving his shoulder into a position where it rubbed against you. If Omega noticed it was losing purchase on (Y/n) skin it didn’t show it. Mutt watched as its eyelights became blurry and large as it stared into space and its breath became more labored coming out as more of a soft growl then breath. Mutt leaned his head back resting it on the arm of the chair but was careful enough not to disturb M’lord who was currently watching the human with narrow eyes. 

He let out a small yawn that caught the momentary attention of his brother who gave him a look of annoyance before turning to watch his Soulmate. Mutt, however, kept his cold gaze on Omega. He didn’t trust the skeleton dog as far as he could throw him; and if the fight that had broken out when the dog had first come through the machine had anything to say about the dog it was that it was  _ heavy.  _   
  
Maybe it was just Mutt being paranoid but he didn’t care. His job had gotten twice as hard, now he had to be on the lookout not just for his brother but for the human that he knew nearly nothing about!  _ Couldn’t a skeleton be lazy in piece? _ Then again he thought his gaze drifting to the human who’s face was scrunched slightly in confusion to whatever story creampuff was telling them. 

Maybe being a bit lazy for these two wouldn’t be that bad. His eyes dropped to the flower that she was clutching against her chest for a moment before flicking away. After all, he would love to see how the others would react if she chose to come home with him and his brother.    
  
No.    
  
_ When _ she chose to come home with him and his brother. There was no way she would choose someone else was there? He froze in place his bones tightly staying in place, fear there was no way you would go with someone else was there. He had been the best with you so far hadn’t he? Sure his brother had chased you around the kitchen but that wouldn’t affect your choice would it?   
  
God, he didn’t know what he would do if you chose to go with some else his bones began to shake slightly. If you left him… _ he might dust. Just because he didn’t know much about you didn’t change the fact that you were made for him. _

He felt you move in the chair a bit beside him and he slowly began to piece together his thoughts. You wouldn't leave, he was sure of it. But his fingers twitched for one of his cigarettes to numb the pain none the less. 

He ignored his wishes for a cigarette, after all, what if you didn’t like the smell what if you thought less of him? What if. What if. What if. He shook his head a little trying to dispel those words. He didn’t have to be walking on eggshells around you, you were bound to him after all.    
  
Right now all he had to do was get you to love him and his brother, he could worry about the machine and the choices you would have to make later.

_ (POV swap) _

  
  


You had enjoyed the talk you had gotten into with Blue, Papyrus, and Beta. After all, it was hard not to smile when they had such an infectiously happy mood. Y̶o̶u̶ ̶c̶o̶u̶l̶d̶n̶’̶t̶ ̶e̶v̶e̶n̶ ̶u̶n̶d̶e̶r̶s̶t̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶w̶h̶y̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶y̶ ̶w̶a̶n̶t̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶t̶a̶l̶k̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶o̶b̶v̶i̶o̶u̶s̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶d̶r̶a̶g̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶m̶ ̶d̶o̶w̶n̶ ̶a̶s̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶e̶v̶e̶r̶y̶o̶n̶e̶ ̶e̶l̶s̶e̶.̶ But at the same time, you didn’t mind when Sans had told everyone that it was probably time for you to go rest. 

You had an exhausting day after all, from meeting a huge household, running around a kitchen, and the meeting with Edge and Red you wanted nothing more than a comfy bed to rest your head-on.

Sans and Stretch lead you back up to the bed you had woke up in and you fell asleep almost instantly.  _ Never seeing the bright red orb that watched you from outside the window and followed the three of you up the stairs. The figure stared until your breathing began to even out and became deeper and deeper before it forced its claws under the window and pushed its way inside. _

…   
……   
………   
  


You opened your eyes looking out onto a black landscape that seemed endless. You stared at the landscape around a sense of Déjà vu flooding your senses had you...seen this place before? You turned in a full circle looking for something but what was it? A light? A Mysterious figure in the distance? Or...was it both at once.   
  
All at once, you remember everything. The figures, the clone of you, the falls. The force of it all hit you like a truck forcing you to one knee. You let out a whimper as the pain flooded your mind why did it  _ hurt _ . It felt like claws ripping into your head you needed it to stop! Grabbing your head with both hands you forced yourself off of the ground. Your head swam with questions and fear as you took as step your legs heavy. 

You didn’t know what you were doing, you didn’t know where you were going all you knew was you needed to  _ move _ . And so you did. In the inky abyss you couldn’t keep track of the time you could have been walking for days or it could have been mear minutes all you knew was every step taxed your strength. Every heartbeat sent a spear of pain through your head and every time you tried to question what you were looking for or trying to see the pain in your head doubled. So you kept walking trying in vain to reach the end of this nightmare.

After a while of walking, you found it the end… a wall. And by found it you meant, of course, ran into it making your head hurt even more. The nagging in your head began to lessen as did your headache but instead of feeling happy or relieved that your pain was gone you felt...angry that was all. 

A wall? You had felt all that pain just to run into a wall that was it? You laughed quietly but it soon began to grow. You spun around your sweater twirling around you as you did. You scanned the void looking for anyone who thought this would be a funny joke.    
  
“This is it?” You called to the empty space 

“This was the best you could come up with! I had all that pain just so that you could tell me the place had a wall?!”    
  
Your anger grew and grew as your eyes took in the space around you looking for anyone to come out of hiding.    
  
“What’s your problem!! IM SICK OF THIS!” You growled jabbing a finger out doing your best impression of a Karen your coffee shop. “First you kidnap me and throw me into a place with  _ living lawn decorations!” _ _   
_ _   
_ You were pacing now your steps sending a sharp crack through the otherwise quiet land, even your shouts weren’t loud enough to carry in this vast land of nothing.    
  
“They don’t even know the  _ meaning  _ of personal space and the word no for god’s sake!! Then this! Really haven’t I had a shitty day already!”   
  
Your body shook with suppressed rage and you turned your back on the open space glaring at the wall. Something wet slipped down your face and you lifted a hand to it wiping away your tear with a disgusted motion. G̶o̶d̶,̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶w̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶s̶u̶c̶h̶ ̶a̶ ̶f̶u̶c̶k̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶c̶r̶y̶b̶a̶b̶y̶.̶

You brought up one of your hands and hit the wall with full strength and gasped as the world brightened and spun. You watched in amazement your eyes opening it was so beautiful. You watched as place after place spun into view never staying in view for more than a second. What were you supposed to see? You wondered staring deep into the spinning sights not even noticing how you were moving deeper and deeper into ‘wall’.    
  
A loud shout made you turn around and right before you were completely submerged in the wall you saw the giant goop monster from before rushing up its voice glitching like you had never heard before. Its face was dripping out of control and for a split second, you were able to see what was its expression before you were completely submerged.    
  


It was  **fear.**

The second you were completely inside the bright area changed and began to darken. You tried to take a step to move to go back or do anything but you were stuck. Your head began to hammer again and a sense of vertigo washed over you. You looked out on to the once pretty landscape to see it was changing and getting closer you slammed your eyes shut as they got closer to you and washed over you, your skin became cold and all at once you weren’t in the same place.    
  
You were in a field of glowing blue flowers and waterfalls, then you were in your house a group of police officers looking around your apartment you tried to take a step but you were gone nearly as fast as you had arrived. 

You had nearly gotten used to the feeling of going somewhere else now you weren’t at your house instead you were at your job facing your teary eye manager you watched as he explained that you were gone and the police had no leads. He blew his nose in a napkin and then was ushered into the back by a grim-looking colleague you turned momentarily confused on who had asked. 

You looked up to see S his face unreadable. White hair covered his red eyes and you heard him curse under his breath. A large hand was placed on his shoulder and you turned to see a tall man.    
  
His skin was as pale as S’s but his eyes were much more of a darker red than S’s were. His hair was more of a silver-white though you could see he had dyed part of his hair a deep red. He was wearing a white shirt, crisp work pants, and black dress shoes. He was holding his comfortable leather jacket over his shoulder. His face was set into a frown and as he began to speak the to S world began to change again.    
  
Then you were in a white void the air around you was swimming with floating appears of drawing you didn’t understand the concept of and a script that you couldn’t read. You closed your eyes expecting to we swept away again but when you weren’t you turned and looked around your new environment. 

Unlike in the void you were in before you didn’t Immediately reel back with a horrible headache instead the bright whiteness of the area around you made you feel… happy... No that wasn’t the word. As you pondered what you were thinking about you continued to turn before freezing and staring right at a war zone.    
  
Papers had been toward apart, random bits of string, and blotches of ink hung off of the shredded paper. Among the remains stood a skeleton he wasn’t looking at you and instead seemed to be surveying the damage himself...or was he drawing? You took a step forward confusion and a wish to go back to where you were before driving you to ask for help. 

A part of you wanted to go home to your whiny fat tabby cat and foodless refrigerator and act like the whole day was just an odd fever dream, but a piece of you... wanted to go back to the skeletons. Wanted to laugh and smile with Blue and Papyrus, wanted to attempt to cuddle with Omega and Beta, wanted to mess with Black and Mutt, and wanted to truly meet the rest of them.    
  
You opened your mouth. “Uh… hello?” 

The skeleton jumped and looked around for a second before spotting you. The large paintbrush was attached to his back, was so big it dragged on the ground for a second. He was wearing mostly light browns but a bright cyan jacket was tied around his waist, and a sash across his chest held several vials of paint. Then the oddest of all was his face, there was a splotch of ink on the side of his skull and his eyes one was a blue circle while the other was a star.    
  
He stared over at you his eyes changing from the circle and star to something else you didn’t yet recognize. He took a step towards you a large friendly smile stretching over his skull.   
  
“Hello there.” His voice was peppy and loud though certainly not the loudest voice you had heard all-day. “What are you doing here he asked?”   
  
You sighed rubbing the back of your head sheepishly. “I don’t know I just um.. Got here I’m sorry if this is a bad time.” 

He didn’t say anything so you just kept blabbering watching how he took step after step closer to you.   
  
You closed your eyes and gave a small smile. “If you could just show me the way out of here im sure I could get out of your-” “ **No.** ”

You opened your eyes with a start ‘ _ how had he gotten in front of you without your noticing it? _ ’ You took a step back from him and he watched you with thoughts ever-changing eyes of his. Not even blinking as you stammered out a response.   
  


“...N-no? I-i’m sorry I don’t understand…” 

He shook his head from side to side shaking off what the dark look from his eyes as quickly as it had come. His smile was larger now making it look less real and more plastic.    
  
_ “How...?”  _

He asked stepping forward again so that his body was right up against yours, you tried to step away but he grabbed you his once beautiful eyes changing so fast you went even sure what color they were let alone shape.    
  


“G-get off of me!” You snarled pushing on his chest but it didn’t do anything he was stronger than you.   
  
If he was listening to what you had said he didn’t show it, it felt like his eyes were starting to pierce your SOUL just with his gaze but you had to shake away the ridiculous thought this was real life stuff like that only happened because of villains in movies and this was real life… but usually there weren’t walking and talking skeletons in real life.    
  
“How can you make me feel something…?” He brought his face closer to yours a rainbow-colored blush dusting over his face you could feel the hot breath coming from him as he’s forced himself closer despite your attempts to get away from him.

He gave a soft laugh the air from it making (h/c) your eyelashes flutter slightly he grabbed your face and titled it up towards him. His grip on your face started out light but quickly started to get harder the sharpish end of his fingers nearly cutting into your skin.   
  
“How can a being with no SOUL...have a SOULmate?” He asked you the shapes in his eyes becoming fuzzy as he stared at you. You blinked at him fear coiling in your gut… he was insane...what was he talking about.    
  
He opened his mouth maybe to say something again when you heard the familiar sound of the portal you came in hear with opening, you saw as he looked behind you and his eyes widened a fraction but before he could do anything else for the second time that week a tentacle wrapped around your body and you were suddenly _ falling…  _

_ Falling... _

_ Falling... _

_ (POV swap) _

??? Stared at where you had been in his arms and cursed his eyes filling with a red tint to find you werent there i̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶n̶’̶t̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶h̶a̶d̶ ̶c̶h̶e̶c̶k̶ed ̶t̶e̶n̶ ̶t̶i̶m̶e̶s̶ ̶a̶l̶r̶e̶a̶d̶y̶. He wanted you...no needed you. 

Your cute oversized sweater covered in pin after arty pin had made him gush with joy, the sight of your (H/c) locks had made him swoon. The smell of fresh-picked flowers...that he enjoyed most of all. (He didn’t even realize that he was doing it at first, but in his mind, he was making a mental note of what flowers he could get for you.)

For a skeleton that had never felt true emotion before it was a huge change from the norm. He wanted you… no needed you and he knew you must have felt the same way about him.

As he looked out onto the never-ending sea of papers one thought became clear he wouldn’t stop looking until he found you. 

  
  


_ (POV swap) _

You woke up in your bed...well it wasn’t your bed, of course, it had been Blacks or so he had said when you had asked him why he was in your bed when you woke up here for the first time. You looked over to the window a little surprised you never got up this early normally...had their been something that happened? 

Then you heard it a small  _ dink _ on the window you sat up surprised and made you way over to it and opened up the curtains n̶o̶t̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶i̶c̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶d̶e̶e̶p̶ ̶g̶a̶s̶h̶e̶s̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶o̶o̶d̶ ̶u̶n̶d̶e̶r̶n̶e̶a̶t̶h̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶i̶n̶d̶o̶w̶ you looked around the yard, you blinked when to your surprise there was none there you sighed and turned ready to go back to bed when you saw it. A paper sitting on the bed beside you.    
  
You might not have had a lot of energy but you defiantly would have seen this if it was there yesterday. You crossed the room and picked up the note. In a messy script it read:   
  
  


HELLO HUMAN!

I WOULD LIKE TO INVITE YOU TO LUNCH. ME AND MY BROTHER WOULD<strike> LOVE</strike> TO SPEND TIME WITH YOU AND GET TO KNOW YOU- _OH YOU DONT WANT ME TO WRITE THAT OKAY BROTHER_! JUST FOLLOW THE MAP UNTIL YOU GET TO THE PATH I CANT WAIT TO SEE YOU!   
_ C̶R̶O̶O̶K̶S̶ _ _   
_ _   
_

On the back, you find a messy map that leads to “our home”. You blink staring at the letter for half a second...what would you do?   
  


**Do you follow the map?**

**Yes! I want to know where this goes<** **   
  
**

** No! Are you crazy< **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >Use  
Sans- 50/100  
Papyrus 50/100  
Black 50/100   
Mutt 60/100  
Blue 50/100  
Stretch 50/10  
Edge 55/100  
Red 55/100  
Beta 55/100 -(T-THANK YOU HUMAN!!)  
Omega 59/100 -(well done mate.)  
????? 50/100  
??? 50/100
> 
> *Limited time only!*  
I̶n̶k̶ 100000/100 -(Please come back... I need you...)


End file.
